Audelà de mes pensées
by kaima1
Summary: Un triste décès, un homme malheureux, retour en arrière dans les pensées de cet homme. SLASH Sirius x Remus. CHAPITRE 10 EN LIGNE
1. Un regard nouveau

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) 

****

Genre : Slash mais je ne vous dit pas tout de suite le pairing... à vous de trouver... j'espère que vous allez aimer... Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrai des lemons, cela dépendra de vous, ce que vous voulez.

****

Note : Cette fic commence en 2003 mais fera un retour en arrière. Relatant les années que notre couple principal, auront passé à Poudlard. J'atends vos commentaire de toute sorte... Merci. 

Au-delà de mes pensées 

**Chapitre 1 : Un regard nouveau.**

**Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent**

__

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
Les vieux parent les vrais amis  
Ceux qui ont laissé leur jeunesse  
Dans un paysage endormi

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
Le cœur serré les cheveux gris  
Ceux qui n'ont pas laissé d'adresses  
Comme s'ils voulaient qu'on les oublie

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
Avec le silence et la pluie  
Avec la force et la faiblesse  
De vouloir être encore en vie

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
En étranger au paradis  
Ceux qui emportent leur tendresse  
Et leur sourire a l'infini

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
Avec des fleurs au bout des doigts  
Ceux qui ne tiennent pas leur promesse  
Qui sont parti pour qui pourquoi

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
Comme des écoliers dans le froid  
Les évadés qui disparaissent  
Les survivants de l'au-delà

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
Avec le silence et la pluie  
Avec la force et la faiblesse  
De vouloir être encore en vie

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
En étranger au paradis  
Ceux qui emportent leur tendresse  
Et leur sourire a l'infini

Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent  
Ceux qui s'en vont ceux qui nous laissent

**Chanté par : Ginette Reno  
Paroles et Musique: D. Barbelivien**

---------------------------------

25 Avril 2003

Dans une petite maison, en banlieue du Londres moldue, un homme, grand, relativement musclé, avec de longs cheveux noir, où s'y reflète, des miroitement bleuté, ne dort pas. Pourtant, la lune et les étoiles dominent dans le ciel, d'un noir d'encre. Assis sur le toit de sa maison, d'où il est sorti par une petite lucarne du grenier, il contemple cette voûte céleste, ce soit disant paradis qui lui à pris une personne cher à son cœur. Il sait que la journée à venir risque d'être longue et riche en émotion, il sait qu'il devrait dormir mais il en est incapable. La maison est trop calme. Sans le doux murmure de sa respiration près de lui il ne peut dormir. Et pourtant, il devra s'y faire.

Plusieurs heures ont passées et l'homme se décide enfin à rentrer. Il descends au salon, qu'il contemple d'un oeil nouveau. Une cheminée éteinte occupe le mur du fond. Il a pris soin, de ne pas faire de feu, pour éviter les visiteurs. Il a envie d'être seul. Devant la cheminée, se trouve un canapé bourgogne flanqué de deux fauteuils assortis. Une table basse au milieu. Les murs, d'une couleur similaire au canapé mais un peu plus pâle, sont ornées de photos animées ou non. Le jeune homme s'y attarde. Une des photographies le représente en compagnie de son ami, tous deux près d'un lac avec une tente en arrière. Le plus petit souris alors que le noir le regarde désespérément. L'homme rit tristement en se rappelant du contexte de cette photo, ils étaient partis ses amis et lui en camping, mais leur copines avaient insistées pour le faire à la façon moldue. Que de difficulté il avait eu à monter la tente. Il continue un moment de regarder les images puis, retenant un sanglot, il décide de changer de pièce. 

Il entre dans la cuisine. Petite pièce au couleur chaudes et accueillantes, avec de la tapisserie sur un de ses murs. Une autre invention moldue. Une grande table en bois sertis de six chaises, dont deux capitaines, occupait l'espace central. Il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et se sert un verre de jus d'orange. Il prend place sur une chaise, bascule sur les pattes arrière et se balance légèrement. Il boit une petite gorgée du liquide froid et son estomac se contracte. Il pose le verre sur la table et laisse encore son regard traîner. La pièce a tout de la parfaire cuisine moldue. En fait, toute les pièces sont à la façon moldu. Ayant décidé de venir vivre dans un quartier totalement moldu, ils avaient décidé tous les deux de s'y adapter et d'y vivre de cette façon et ils avaient vraiment aimé leur expérience. Il remet la chaise sur ses pattes, se lève et change de pièce. 

Au rez-de-chaussée, se trouve aussi, une chambre d'amis. Dans les tons neutres. Cette pièce lui rappelle que lorsqu'ils se disputaient, l'un d'eux venait y passer la nuit. Combien de fois, il était venu ici, dans cette pièce, pour se faire pardonner une bévue. Ils avaient souvent réglés des disputes dans cette pièce et si les murs pouvaient parler, ils en auraient des choses à raconter. Il sourit faiblement et une larme solitaire roule sur sa joue. Il sort et ferme la porte. Il se dirige vers le hall d'entrée où se trouve l'escalier qui mène au deuxième étage. 

Il monte lentement et s'attarde sur le seuil regardant les trois portes clauses. Celle à sa droite, donne sur leur chambre, il n'y est pas entré depuis son décès. Il en est incapable. La porte devant renferme une vaste salle de bain, tout confort. Celle de gauche, la bibliothèque. Il pénètre dans cette dernière. Elle n'est pas très grande mais contient quelques milliers de livres accumulés au fils des ans. La plupart, des livres sorciers mais aussi quelques romans et livres moldus. Ici aussi se trouve un canapé, mais bleu, ainsi qu'une petite table et trois chaises. Il s'adosse au mur et ferme les yeux. Son ami aimait souvent venir dans cette pièce, pour lire, écouter de la musique ou seulement réfléchir. L'homme peut encore sentir son doux parfum dans l'air. Il ouvre les yeux et sort. 

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il entre. Outre la toilette, on peut y trouver une douche vitrée, moderne ainsi qu'un grand bain tourbillon quatre places. Il s'assied sur le bord du bain, d'un blanc immaculé. Il ouvre le robinet et laisse la baignoire se remplir doucement. Il se lève et retire ses vêtements, lentement. Il les laisse, négligemment, par terre et entre dans l'eau chaude. Il ferme les robinets et se laisse glisser. Son corps se détend légèrement. Il ferme les yeux et laisse les jets d'eau masser son corps, endoloris par le dernier combat qu'il a mené. Le combat qui a coûté la vie a son seul amour. Même après toutes ses années, Voldemort est encore vivant. Allons-nous un jour le vaincre? 

Sous ses paupières closes, il se revoyait, ensemble dans ce bain, se lavant mutuellement, tout en se caressant doucement et sensuellement. Les larmes qu'il tente de retenir coulent, un peu, sur ses joues. Il sait que plus jamais il ne seront ensemble. Après un bon moment, fier d'avoir retenu ses larmes, il se lève et s'enveloppe d'un peignoir de bain. Il éponge ses magnifiques cheveux et se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Il stoppe devant, incapable d'ouvrir la porte. 

Cette pièce renferme trop de souvenir, trop d'eux même. Son corps commence à trahir la promesse qu'il s'est fait, celle de ne jamais pleurer, quoi qu'il arrive. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments et toujours se montrer fort. Mais cette épreuve lui est trop pénible. Il tremble doucement en avançant la main vers la poignée. Il prend une grande inspiration... Mais perd courage et appuie son front sur la porte. Il gémit faiblement et ouvre la valve de son chagrin. 

Il se laisse lentement tomber à genoux, la main toujours sur la poignée. Il pleure sans retenu laissant enfin son corps se purifier de cette peine qui l'empoisonne à petit feu. Sa main glisse tranquillement et tombe sur le sol près de son genou. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, la tête dans ses bras et pleure longuement. Lorsque les soubresaut de son être se calment, il se relève et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Il fait quelques pas hésitant, regardant autour de lui. Les murs sont dans des tons différents de bleus. Un grand lit à baldaquin prend place sur la droite de la pièce. Deux petites marches conduise au lit. Chaque coté du lit, se trouve des tables de nuit. Sur l'une d'elle se trouve un réveille-matin et sur l'autre, une photo d'eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant. Ils avaient 17 ans à cette époque, ils venaient de terminer leur 7ieme années à Poudlard. De l'autre coté de la pièce se trouve une causeuse et devant celle-ci, un téléviseur. Une amie d'origine moldue, leur avait fait découvrir cette invention et depuis, ils en étaient fou. Ils aimaient faire comme les moldus et aller louer des films et les écouter l'un près de l'autre.

Épuisé par les deux dernières journées, où il s'est fait violence pour ne pas succomber aux larmes et où il a, à peine dormi, refusant de pénétrer dans cette pièce, il se dirige lestement vers le lit et s'y laisse tomber. Incapable de penser correctement et de garder les yeux ouvert, il sombre aussitôt, dans un sommeil lourd mais dépourvu de rêves.

**Voici la fin du premier chapitre. Je sais qu'il est plutôt descriptif mais c'est seulement une entrée en matière. Alors j'attends vos reviews, je veux savoir si vous aimez et si je dois continuer ou arrêter. Merci de me lire...**

**Kaima xxxx**


	2. Un enterrement douloureux

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca )

Genre : Slash mais je ne vous dit pas tout de suite le pairing... à vous de trouver... j'espère que vous allez aimer... Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrai des lemons, cela dépendra de vous, ce que vous voulez.

Note : Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez le couple. Bonne lecture et réponses aux reviews à la fin...

Au-delà de mes pensées

**Chapitre 2 : Un enterrement douloureux.**

Des coups secs à la fenêtre, le tire de son sommeil. Il s'assit péniblement sur le lit avant de comprendre qu'un hibou se trouve à sa fenêtre. Il se lève et va ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser le volatile pénétrer. Il prend la lettre qui est attaché à sa patte et la lit.

_Salut,_

_Comment vas-tu ce matin? Il y a déjà deux jours que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle. Tu sais, nous sommes inquiet pour toi. Je sais que tu vis des moments difficiles et que tu dois les surmonter seul mais sache que si tu le souhaite, nous sommes là pour toi. _

_Nous savons que la journée sera pénible pour tout le monde, toi en particulier. Nous serons à tes cotés. nous ne t'abandonnons pas et je te jure que nous aurons le salaud qui l'a tuer. Compte sur moi._

_On se voit tout à l'heure. Je t'aime fort tu sais._

_Je t'embrasse._

_GW._

L'homme sourit faiblement et dépose la lettre sur son lit. Il regarde l'heure, 8h00. Il doit se rendre au complexe funéraire de Londres pour 11h00. Il décide de prendre une douche, ne serais-ce que pour faire partir les dernières trace de sa courte nuit, ensuite, il met un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il hésite à porter sa robe de sorcier et y renonce. Il met, cependant, sa cape de velours noir et rouge à l'effigie de Griffondor. Il a quitter cette maison depuis un moment déjà mais il ne se résignera jamais à se séparer de cette cape. Elle lui rappelle trop de souvenirs.

Il va préparer un petit déjeuner, sachant trop bien qu'il aura du mal à l'avaler. Il grignote une rôtie avec de la confiture de fraise et boit un café, noir, pour se réveiller et se mettre les idées en place. Il en a bien besoin. Depuis deux jours, soit le 22 Avril au soir, jour tragique, jour où Voldemort et ses disciples ont attaqué le chemin de traverse, tuant plusieurs personnes, il a à peine mangé restant plongé dans la solitude, l'amertume et les idées noires. Mais plusieurs grands sorcier, dont Dumbeldore, lui ont livré une dure bataille. Mais, même en tuant plusieurs mangemorts, il n'a pas pu le sauver. Il pose sa tête dans ses bras, sur la table et ferme les yeux.

~~~Flash back~~~

Plusieurs corps couvrent le sol. Certains, trop jeune, n'ont pu s'en sortir. Mais Dumbeldore, Potter, Weasley (s), Granger, son ami et lui, ont réussis à se débarrasser de plusieurs mangemorts. Mais alors qu'il est au prise avec deux mangemorts, il aperçu, trop tard, l'éclair de lumière, verte, qui a jaillit de la baguette d'un des autres disciples présents pour se diriger vers son ami.

Tout se passe au ralenti, comme dans un film. Il hurle le nom de son ami, faisant du même coup, retourner Potter et Granger. Tous deux hurlent un "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" sonore. L'homme au cheveux noir, a stupefixé rapidement les deux mages cagoulés qui tentaient de le retenir et cour vers l'autre homme. Mais trop tard, la lumière venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il eu juste le temps de voir Dumbeldore en finir avec les deux autres sorciers restant avant de se laisser tomber au coté de son amour.

Il ne pleure pas, il le fixe. Les mangemorts ont été défait mais son ami n'a pas survécu. Il serre les points aussi fort que ses mâchoires. Ses autres amis, à ses cotés, regardent la situation tristement. Hermione se précipite dans les bras de son amoureux et pleure. Harry s'approche de l'homme, ne sachant comment réagir. Il pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais l'autre, se défait de cet emprise d'un coup et regarde le jeune homme :

"Je vais le tuer, je ne vais pas lui pardonner cela... Il m'en à trop fait baver pour s'en tirer et même si cela devait être la dernière chose que je fasse sur cette terre hé bien rien ne m'en empêchera. Il m'a trop pris et il va mourir, je vengerai toutes ces personnes. Je le jure sur ma vie."

L'homme a craché ses paroles au visage d'Harry, qui recule, surpris de cette réaction. Les Aurors arrivent peu de temps après et ramènent les corps à Ste-Mangouste. Dumbeldore parla avec l'homme au cheveux noir, pendant ce temps, Ron, Hermione, Ginny essayaient de consoler Harry. Tout le monde était triste. Dumbeldore vint les trouver.

"Je vais le reconduire chez lui, il a besoin de se retrouver seul un peu. Ne vous en faites pas, il est fort et il s'en remettra. Allez, vous aussi vous reposer, vous en aurez besoin, les jours à venir serons pénibles."

Il se retourne, prend l'homme, effondré, par le bras et transplane. 

~~~Fin Flash Back~~~

Ils ne les a pas revu, ni parlé depuis ce jour. Dumbeldore l'avait laissé seul dans le salon et était reparti, respectant son besoin d'être seul. Il ouvre les yeux et relève la tête. Il regarde encore une fois l'heure, il est 10h30. Un tremblement le traverse. Il sait qu'il doit y aller, mais il ne sait pas s'il trouvera le courage. Les enterrements sorciers, sont comme ceux des moldus. Il doit se rendre à la résidence funéraire où les sorciers lui rendront un derniers hommages avant de le porter en terre. La cérémonie ne devait durer que deux heures contrairement à celles de moldus. Heureusement, il n'aura pas à subir cette torture pendant plusieurs jours. Il se considère heureux d'être un sorcier.

Il enfile ses chaussures et transplane. Il arrive devant un un bâtiment avec de grandes colonnes. Ce bâtiment jouxtait le ministère de le magie. Il monte la quinzaine de marches de béton et de retrouve devant deux grandes portes. Il hésite à entrer. Il n'a pas envie de voir les gens pleurer, venir le voir, le serrer dans leur bras. Il a envie d'être seul, de se coucher dans un lit, sous une couverture et de pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais il sait que dans quelques minutes, il sera dans le bâtiment et sera confronté, une fois de plus, à la triste réalité de la vie. Il serre les points, ferme les yeux et prend un grand respire pour se donner du courage. Il avance d'un pas sur de lui vers les portes et les ouvrent. à l'intérieur, se trouve, sur sa droite, un grand salon, rempli de sorciers, qu'il ne connaît pas. Sûrement une autre victime de Voldemort, pense t-il.

Il avance et sur sa gauche, un autre salon avec des sorciers qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Il regarde la salle avant d'entrer. À l'avant, trône un cercueil de verre, entouré de plusieurs de ses amis. Plusieurs fauteuils longent les murs. Il ferme une fois de plus les yeux, espérant que lorsque qu'il le ré-ouvrira, tout ceci aura disparut et qu'il sera dans son lit avec son amour. Mais Hélas, lorsqu'il les ouvrent, il est encore dans la même pièce. Son regard traînent sur les gens présent. Il voit aussitôt Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Dumbeldore près du cercueil. Plus loin, McGonagall, Snape, Chourave, Flitwick, Bibine, Maugrey et Trelawney, parlaient ensemble. Dans un autre coin, se trouvent plusieurs tête rousse, Arthur et Molly accompagnés de leur fils, Fred, George, Percy, Bill et Charlie étaient en discussion avec Fleur Delacour, Hagrid et les parents d'Hermione. Partout dans la salle se trouvait aussi, des Aurors, des gens du ministère et beaucoup d'étudiants de Poudlard. Même, Rusard, le concierge était présent. 

Il se décide enfin d'entrer. Il se dirige, d'un pas mal assuré, vers la tombe. Les gens se retournent sur son passage et s'écartent. Personne n'ose parler mais un silence éloquent gagne la salle. Dumbeldore se retourne et croise le regard du nouvel arrivé. Il pose sa main sur le bras de Harry lui faisant un signe discret. Harry se retourne, les yeux rougis et regarde l'homme qui s'avance. Ginny se tourne pour voir ce que son petit ami regarde. Son cœur se serre quand elle le voit. Hermione et Ron se déplace pour le laisser passer. Personne ne parle. Lentement, les gens présents recommence à parler à voix basse, fixant toujours l'homme à la cape noir et rouge. 

Ce dernier pose ses mains sur le cercueil de verre et regarde l'homme, qui semble dormir, paisiblement. Cet homme qui a tant souffert durant sa vie, qui maintenant, ne souffre plus. Il crispe ses main sur le couvercle clos. Il a envie de hurler, de briser tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver mais, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour faire un scandale. Il se ressaisit et respire lentement. Il sent une présence à ses côtés, il tourne un peu la tête et voit Harry. Le survivant ne parle pas, il regarde devant lui, un point invisible. Ses épaules tremblent sous les spasmes de ses sanglots qu'il tente de retenir. L'homme se retourne vers lui et le prends dans ses bras. Harry se laisse aller et pleure longuement. Les autres se sont éloignés pour les laisser seuls.

"Harry?" Dit l'homme d'une voix tremblante.

Harry relève la tête et le regarde un moment. Il essuie ses yeux pour mieux le voir. Il voit que l'homme aussi pleure, silencieusement, laissant ses larmes glisser le long de son visage. Harry se sent mal de pleurer ainsi alors que l'homme face à lui à besoin d'encore plus de réconfort. Il glisse une main dans les long cheveux noir pour les caresser et les reposer derrière l'oreille de l'homme. Il se regarde sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que :

"Sirius" Dit Harry tremblant. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que tout cela est terriblement dur pour toi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, je me sens tellement impuissant."

Son parrain le regarde et lui sourit tristement. Le jeune homme de 22 ans, face à lui, représente tout ce qu'il lui reste de plus cher au monde. S'il devait le perdre... Il serre l'épaule de son filleul et dit :

"Ta seule présence me réconforte, Harry. Pour le reste, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est d'en finir avec ce salle qui à tué tous mes amis et qui à fait de ta vie un enfer. Ensemble, nous le vaincrons je te le jure."

Harry sourit. Il savait que son parrain disait vrai et tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, tout irait bien et qu'ensemble il libéreraient le monde des sorciers, de Voldemort. Ils se serrent encore une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Lorsque Harry avait eu 16 ans, Sirius avait été innocenté et ils avaient vécus pendant plusieurs années ensemble, tous les trois, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, à 20 ans, décide d'aller rester avec Ginny. Il savait pourquoi son parrain souffrait tant et ce dernier pouvait aussi le comprendre. Ils avaient été tellement proche tout les trois pendant près de 5 ans. Ils se séparent et vont rejoindre les autres.

Les gens présents venaient voir Sirius pour lui présenter leurs condoléances. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sortit prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Lorsque les deux heures furent terminé, ils transplanèrent pour se rendre au cimetière de Prés-au-Lard. Un sorcier fit une petite cérémonie puis le cercueil fut mit en terre. Les gens partirent en venant le saluer une dernière fois. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, fut le comportement de Sévérus.

"Sirius, je veux te dire que si jamais tu en sens le besoin, tu peux compter sur moi pour quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec vous deux mais je trouve son départ vraiment triste. Il manquera aux étudiants. Il était le meilleur professeur contre les forces du mal que Poudlard ait eu. Dumbeldore m'a proposé le poste mais je crois que tu serais un meilleur enseignant que moi dans cette matière. Tu as vécus tellement de choses. Enfin, ceci est une proposition, alors réfléchis-y et quand tu auras pris ta décision, fait-nous-le savoir."

Il posa un main sur son épaule un moment, lui sourit tristement et parti. Harry qui était resté derrière s'approcha de Sirius. 

"Il doit être devenu fou pour agir de façon aussi gentille."

Sirius acquiesce d'un signe de tête ne comprenant pas le comportement du professeur de potion. Mais la proposition était tentante. Il allait y réfléchir. Le cimetière se vida. Il ne restait que Sirius, Harry et Ginny. Les proches devaient se rencontrer chez les weasley. Tous trois, devant le trou où reposait le corps de leur ami, se tenaient la main. Ginny essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Harry lui lâcha la main et passa son bras autours de ses épaules. Ils se reculèrent un moment, pour laisser les Mage-fossoyeur refermer le trou, d'un coup de baguette et apposer la "pierre tombale."

Sirius lâche la main de Harry et s'avance vers celle-ci. Il se laisse tomber à genoux devant, passant la main sur les lettres gravés. Une loup-garou et une colombe avait été gravés aussi dans la pierre. Le premier, pour rappeler ce qu'il avait été et combattu presque toute sa vie, et la seconde, pour rappeler que malgré sa condition, il était un émissaire de la paix. Plus bas ont pouvait lire :

_Ci-gît  
Remus Jacob Lupin  
1959 - 2003  
  
Malgré ta forte personnalité,  
tu étais l'homme le plus doux de ce monde  
  
Tu as mérité le repos  
tu nous manqueras  
toi, le plus merveilleux ami de la terre  
  
Avec amour, à tout jamais..._

Sirius ne peut détacher son regard de cette dernière phrase. Ses doigts effleurent les mots " à tout jamais..." Cette phrase qu'il lui avait dit lorsque qu'ils se sont avoué leur amour, bien des années auparavant... Sirius appuya son front sur la pierre et pleura en répétant inlassablement "Pourquoi toi Remy, pourquoi toi...". 

Harry et Ginny, qui sont resté à l'écart le regardent pleurer. Eux aussi pleurent la disparition de cet homme qu'ils ont beaucoup aimé et qui a été témoin de leur amour naissant et grandissant. Harry serre Ginny dans ses bras. Il sait comme Sirius se sent. Voldemort à encore une fois, réussi à faire de leur vie, un enfer. Après avoir perdu ses parents étant bébé, il venait de perdre une des personnes les plus importante pour lui, presque un grand frère. Sirius, quant à lui, avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis dans sa jeunesse, il avait compris que son autre ami les avait trahi et il avait perdu 12 années de sa vie dans une prison horrible. Pendant ses douze années, il avait bien cru avoir aussi perdu son amour mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors aujourd'hui, Harry est tout ce qui reste à Sirius et Sirius, la seule personne du passé de Harry...

**Voila la fin du chapitre deux. j'espère que vous avez aimé... j'attends vos commentaire avec impatiente... Dans le prochain chapitre, retour en arrière... lors de la première année de Sirius et Remus...**

**Merci pour vos reviews et voici les réponses : **

**Lywen :** Je suis contente que tu aimes bien et j'espère que tu auras aussi aimée le second autant :)

**Lululle : **Salut, contente de voir que tu aimes ma Fic et pour la pub pas de trouble, tu as tellement de bonne Fic ;) alors lâche pas et continue d'en écrire...

**Lyra b. : ** Tu sais maintenant qui est son amoureux mais dis-moi, avais-tu deviné qu'il s'agissait de Sirius? J'e^père que ce chapitre t'a plus...

**teaolemon :** Bon toi tu savais qui c'étais car je te l'ai dit. Mais j'espère que la mienne tu l'aimeras ;) et si jamais tu veux en lire une sur ce couple qui est extraordinaire et à couper le souffle tellement c'est bien écrit dit le moi, je te donnerai l'adresse et après tu ne pourras plus résister à ce couple LOL... Tu me diras comment tu aimes à date :)

**Saael' :** salut ma belle, merci de ton message ;) j'adore, surtout si cela vient de toi. AU fait, as-tu lu celle que je fait avec Anya? sur Lucius/Severus et Severus/Draco? J'espère que tu as aimer aussi ce chapitre ;)

**Okami-chan :** Je te remercie de tes compliments, et ne t'en fait pas, c'est voulu pour que vous le sachiez seulement dans ce chapitre ;) j'espère que tu aimeras le couple Sirius / Remus. Moi je les adore. Et j'espère aussi que tu as aimé ce chapitre ;)

**Légolia :** Salut ma belle, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu me suis dans toutes les FF que j'écris tant sur LSDA que sur HP. Contente que tu aimes. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de voir que c'est Sirius et non Harry ;) Mais je promet d'en faire une avec Harry et Draco bientôt ;) je dois juste avoir l'inspiration pour la faire LOL. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre.

**mangafana : **Salut, non t'en fait pas même si tu as lu en diagonale, c'est normal que tu n'ai pas trouvé, c'étais voulu... LOL je sais je suis cruelle. Je suis curieuse de savoir quels couples t'ai venu en tête ;) et j'espère que tu aimeras ce couple et que tu auras aimé ce chapitre aussi ;)

**Angie : **Je te remercie de tes compliments. Et j'en déduis que tu lis aussi d'autre Fic que j'ai écris, lesquels?? et je suis curieuse pour toi aussi de savoir qui tu avais en tête comme couple... J'espère que tu les aimeras. Merci

**Falyla :** Merci de tes bons mots. Effectivement c'est différent de tout le reste que j'ai écris. C'est moins axé sur le sexe et en fait, je ne sais pas si je vais faire des Lemon, Lime ou si je vais garder cela doux. Je vais voir selon ce que les lecteurs veuillent, s'il veulent du NC-17 et R je le ferai mais ça ne sera pas le but principale et s'il ne le souhaite pas alors je ferai cela tout doux ;)

**Alice :** Merci à toi d'être là pour moi, de lire tout ce que je fais. Tu es vraiment ma sœur de cœur. Merci et j'espère que tu aimes tjrs autant.

**Sophie :** Toi aussi je t'adore gros. Tu ne viens plus me parler aussi souvent qu'avant mais pas grave je sais que tu me lis. Merci d'être là...

**Anya (Mary, Willow) : **Mon autre sœur de cœur, que j'adore tellement. Ma correctrice, ma muse, celle qui est tjrs là derrière moi merci Je t'adore vraiment gros sis.

**Miss Serpentard :** Tu as bien appris a me connaître LOL c'est bien un Sirius/Remus. Je les adore trop trop trop ;) merci de tes compliments. ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ai aussi mis la suite de "Hit me baby one more try" alors régale toi ;)

**Wow 14 reviews pour le premier chapitre, c'est la première fois que j'ai cela ;) je veux aussi remercier tous ceux qui lisent et ne laisse pas de message ;) je vous adore. **


	3. Poudlard

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca )

Genre : Slash mais je ne vous dit pas tout de suite le pairing... à vous de trouver... j'espère que vous allez aimer... Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrai des lemons, cela dépendra de vous, ce que vous voulez.

Note : Voici maintenant que Sirius se perdra dans ses pensées pour nous laisser découvrir leur histoire... Pour les années je ne suis pas certaine mais bon, elles servent juste de point de repère. Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Merci

**Note 2 :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
** SIRIUS : **Patfoot, Siri  
** REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
** PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', sevi

Au-delà de mes pensées

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard**

Sirius rentre chez lui, complètement épuisé. La journée a été pénible. Une chance qu'Harry est là pour lui, maintenant que Remus l'a quitté. Le survivant a proposé à Sirius de venir passer quelques temps avec lui, ce que le maraudeur s'est empressé d'accepter. Ginny comprenant, l'avait laissé aller en lui disant de rester auprès de son parrain le temps nécessaire. Harry est heureux d'avoir une petite amie aussi compréhensive. Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez l'homme, Harry se dirige vers la chambre d'ami. Cette chambre avait été la sienne par le passé. Sirius le laisse s'installer et monte à sa chambre. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit et fixe le plafond, les bras sous la tête. Il ne cesse de penser à Remus. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, 33 années pour être exacte. Black ferma les yeux et se remémora son entré à Poudlard et sa première rencontre avec Remus. À ce moment, ils étaient loin de se douter qu'ils formerait un couple, quelques années plus tard.

~~~Flash back~~~

_Le 1 septembre 1971_

James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la plate-forme 9¾ en compagnie de Meredith Potter et Élisabeth Black. C'était aujourd'hui, leur rentrée à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes gens, ne tenaient plus en place. Ils avaient hâte de connaître cette école. Ils en avaient tellement entendu parler par leurs parents. Arrivé face au mur qui abritait la quai la mère de James leurs donna les dernières informations.

  
"Vous devez marcher droit sur le mur, la barrière s'ouvrira et vous serez sur le quai, où vous attends le Poudlard Express."

Les deux jeunes firent ce que disait Meredith et bientôt ils franchirent le mur. Ils retenaient leur souffle. Une locomotive rouge et noire, fumante était en place. Plusieurs personnes, habillés de grandes robes de toutes sortes de couleurs sillonnaient la plate-forme. Il y avait des jeunes de tous âges. James regarda Sirius ébahi. Sirius souriait en pensant à la prochaine année, loin de chez lui, seul à pouvoir faire les 400 coups. 

Des gens mettaient les valises et les sacs dans les compartiments prévus à cette effet. James et Sirius saluèrent leurs mère et montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin trouvé, ils prirent place. Sirius tenait dans ses mains, un mignon petit chaton qu'il avait nommé Pico, à cause des petits picots sur son visage. James quant à lui, avait dans une cage, un hibou du nom de roukie, à cause de son plumage roux. Le chaton ronronnait alors que le hibou dormait bien à l'abri sous la couverture qui recouvrait sa cage. 

"Tu sais Jamie, j'espère que nous serons dans la même maison. Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas mettre nos capacités à jouer des tours à l'épreuve."

James rit mais acquiesça à ce que son ami venait de dire.

"Je ne me vois pas séparé de toi alors que depuis notre plus tendre enfance nous sommes toujours ensemble. Mais si nous devons être séparé, j'espère qu'aucun de nous ne sera envoyé à Serpentard. Car c'est bien connu que les gens de cette maison, font la gueule à ceux des trois autres maison, alors en plus de devoir être séparé, nous devrions faire semblant de nous détester... Je ne crois pas que je survivrais à cela."

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire devant la mine désespéré de James. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures et lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivé à destination, ils s'empressèrent d'enfiler leur robe par dessus leur vêtement moldus. À la descente du train, un homme très grand, barbu, avec une voix grave, les accueillit.

"Ceux de première venez avec moi, c'est par ici."

Nos deux comparses suivirent l'homme qui se présenta 

"Je me nomme Hagrid et je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Pour atteindre le château, vous devrez embarquer dans ces barques et pagayer jusque de l'autre coté du lac. Vous serez quatre par embarcation."

Sirius et James se retrouvèrent dans une embarcation avec un garçon au cheveux blond foncé et au teint pâle ainsi qu'avec une brunette aux yeux noisette brillant. Ils ramèrent jusqu'à destination. Hagrid les invita à le suivre. Ils franchirent une grande porte et se trouvèrent dans un hall d'entrée gigantesque. Le garde-chasse les conduisit au deuxième étage et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une dame, qui portait des lunette et qui arborait un air sévère.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Dans quelques instant, vous franchirez ces portes et vous vous trouverez dans la grande salle. C'est dans cette pièce que vous prendrez vos repas et vous pourrez aussi y venir entre vos cours. Mais avant de vous diriger vers les tables, vous serez répartis dans les quatre maisons. Ces maisons, seront comme votre seconde famille. Vous y resterai tout au long de votre scolarité. Elles ont pour noms : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année, chaque bonne action fera gagner des points à votre maison mais chaque mauvaise action en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura accumulé le plus grand nombre de point gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. Pour plus de questions, vous en discuterez avec vos préfets. Ce sont eux qui sont en charge de vos maisons respective. Maintenant suivez-moi pour la répartition."

Elle leur tourna le dos et ouvrit les deux portes. Les élèves la suivirent tout en jetant des regards impressionnés autours d'eux. Le plafond de la salle était remplacé par un ciel, créé magiquement. C'était tout simplement époustouflant. Les élèves arrêtèrent au pied de quelques marches, où se trouvait une grande table avec des gens qui semblaient être les enseignants. Devant la table, se trouvait un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau. Le professeur McGonagall leva la main pour faire taire les voix et le silence emplit la pièce.

"Maintenant, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous prendrez place sur le banc et mettrez le choipeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci désignera votre maison."

Elle se recula de quelques pas et commença l'appel. Chacun étudiant, montait les trois marches et prenait place sur le tabouret, visiblement inquiet. Puis une voix criait haut et fort le nom de la maison.

_Arsenault, Vicky : Serdaigle_  
_Adams, Kyle : Poufsouffle_  
_..._  
_Black, Sirius : Griffondor_  
_Benedict, Liliane : Poufsouffle_  
_..._  
_Crabbe, Marcus : Serpentard_  
_..._  
_Evans, Lily : Griffondor_  
_..._  
_Goyle, Steven : Serpentard_  
_..._  
_Johnson, Melyna : Griffondor_  
_..._  
_Lupin Remus : Griffondor_  
_..._  
_Pettigrow, Peter : Griffondor_  
_Potter, James : Griffondor_  
_..._  
_Rogue, Severus : Serpentard_  
_..._

Lorsque le premier nom fut appelé, James et Sirius reconnurent la fille qui était avec eux dans la barque. Quand ce fut au tour de Black à être appelé, il était terriblement nerveux. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le choipeau le mettre à Griffondor, la maison où toute sa famille avait été, il en fut ravit. Il alla prendre place sous les applaudissements des étudiants de cette maison. Un peu plus tard, Sirius reconnut le garçon qui était aussi avec eux dans la barque. Son nom était Remus Lupin. Il semblait terriblement fatigué, de grande cernes sous les yeux, le visage d'une pâleur mortelle, mais des yeux d'un bleu azure qui faisait refléter la lumière des bougies flottantes un peu partout dans la salle. Il était impossible de ne pas les remarquer. Ils brillaient de mille feux malgré une apparente tristesse. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il fut envoyé à Griffondor. Il prit place, seul, un peu plus éloigné des autres, comme s'il avait peur de se mélanger. Plusieurs autres étudiants furent appeler avant James, dont un petit garçon, qui semblait très timide et maladroit, qui avait faillit renverser le tabouret en montant les marches. Lui aussi fut envoyé à Griffondor. Ce fut alors le tour de James. Sirius retenait son souffle. Il ne voulait tellement pas être séparé de son meilleur ami. Puis lorsque le choipeau annonça Griffondor, Sirius sauta de joie en hurlant. James et Lui se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop heureux d'être ensemble pour les sept prochaines années.

Lorsque la cérémonie de répartition fut terminé, le professeur McGonagall rapporta le choipeau et le tabouret et revint prendre place à la table des enseignants. Quelques instants plus tard, elle frappa sur son verre avec une cuillère faisant, instantanément taire la grande salle. Une homme âgé, portant de long cheveux blanc ainsi qu'une barbe blanche prit la parole.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue aux élèves de première année. Je suis le professeur Dumbeldore, directeur de cette école. Avant de vous faire mon traditionnel discours, je vous laisse vous régaler avec ce festin et je vous reparle après. Bon appétit."

À ses mots, les plats disposés sur les tables se remplirent de nombreuses choses à manger. Sirius, affamé ne se fit pas prier pour manger... S'empiffrer, à la limite. James Éclata de rire.

"Siri, si tu continus à manger de la sorte, il te faudra un couturier priver pour te faire des robes à ta taille."

Sirius éclata de rire. Il savait très bien que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il mangeait peut-être beaucoup mais il était tellement actif qu'il ne prenait pas une once. James le savait bien mais il aimait le taquiner sur son appétit légendaire qui aurait fait rougir n'importe quel hobbit digne de ce nom (Clin d'œil au seigneur des anneaux... excusez-là). Le repas se passa bien et Sirius regardait le jeune homme qui mangeait seul, presque au bout de la table.

"Hé James, Que penses-tu de ce gars là-bas qui mange seul? Il me semble bien triste, à moins que je sois fou."

"Tu es fou Siri, c'est à n'en pas douter mais pour cette fois, je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. On pourrait peut-être essayer de lui parler plus tard."

Sirius fit une grimace à son ami, lorsque celui-ci le traita de fou puis trouva l'idée d'aller parler à Lupin, bonne. Le repas terminé, Dumbeldore reprit la parole.

"Donc, j'espère que ce repas vous à plu. Demain sera votre première journée de cours. Vos emploi du temps vous seront remis dans vos dortoirs respectifs par vos préfets. Il y aura aussi une feuille comprenant la liste des règlements de l'école que je vous suggère de lire attentivement, surtout les nouveaux. Et je tiens aussi à souligner au nouveaux ainsi qu'aux téméraires, que la forêt interdite est interdite et que d'enfreindre ce règlement vous vaudra une punition exemplaire, voir même un renvois. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit et vous invite à suivre vos préfets vers vos maisons."

La grande salle s'anima et les étudiant sortirent. Sirius et James suivaient un garçon, préfet de leur maison. Arrivé devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame en robe rose, le préfet arrêta. 

"Le courage est maître." 

Le tableau pivota et laissa entré le flot de jeunes personnes. Le préfet et la préfète se postèrent sur la première marche, au fond de la salle pour parler.

"Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne nous connaisse pas, je suis Michael Bennett et voici Christy Davidson. Nous sommes les préfets de Griffondor et nous sommes en sixièmes années. La pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez se nomme la salle commune. Elle est considéré comme un salon privé aux Griffondor. En haut de cet escalier se trouve les deux dortoirs. À gauche les garçons et à droite, les filles. Chaque dortoir se divise en chambre. Les noms sont écrits sur les portes et les étudiants y sont répartis selon leur années. Les septièmes années tout au fond et les premières années en entrant. Je vous invite à venir nous voir, pour vos emploi du temps. Les garçons avec moi et les filles avec Christy. Après cela vous irez dormir. Vos choses ont déjà été monté dans vos dortoirs et les lits vous ont été assignés. Bonne nuit à tous."

Sirius et James se dirigèrent vers Michael qui leur remis leur emploi du temps. Ils montèrent vers leur dortoir. Ils virent sur la porte qu'ils seraient quatre. Remus, Peter et eux-même. Il pénétrèrent et trouvèrent aussitôt leur lit. Ils étaient un à coté de l'autre. Les deux garçons déballèrent leurs choses en parlant quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer les deux autres garçons.

"Salut, moi je suis Sirius Black et lui, c'est James Potter. Nous allons partager la même chambre pendant une année alors aussi bien se connaître non?"

Remus lui sourit et lui tendit la main avant de se présenter. Peter les salua aussi et leur dit son nom. Il n'était pas bavard et semblait très gêné. 

"Moi c'est Remus Lupin. Je crois que nous étions dans la même barque à notre arrivé... Je suis bien content de faire votre connaissance."

Les quatre garçons finirent de s'installer avant de passer leur pyjama et de se glisser dans leur lit, moelleux et chaud. Sirius regardait Remus qui finissait de ranger ses choses. Il était couché mais ne pouvait dormir. Remus se sentit observé et il se retourna. Il sourit à Sirius et s'approcha.

"J'espère que je ne t'empêche pas de dormir. Je peux très bien terminer demain tu sais..."

"Non non. Tu ne m'empêches pas de dormir, j'ai toujours un mal fou à trouver le sommeil dans un nouvel endroit. Je ne suis pas comme Potter qui lui, dort comme une souche aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller."

Le deux amis regardèrent en direction du lit de James et celui-ci dormait déjà. Ils rirent silencieusement pour ne pas le réveiller et parlèrent un bon moment. Vers 2h ils décidèrent de faire comme les deux autres et se couchèrent. Remus s'endormit rapidement mais Sirius passait son temps à tourner. Il regarda l'heure pour le dernière fois vers 4h. Il maudissait son corps de ne pas être capable de s'adapter plus rapidement que cela aux changements d'endroit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BLACK DEBOUT" Hurla James en riant

Sirius sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit les trois autres garçons penchés sur lui riant. Il s'assied dans son lit et de frotta les yeux. Il n'était que 7h et il ne voulait qu'une chose dormir. Mais il se leva, et alla vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche, froide pour se réveiller et alla rejoindre James dans la salle commune, après avoir revêtit sa robe noir à l'effigie de Griffondor. Il se laissa tomber à ses cotés et ferma les yeux.

"Je ne vais pas passer au travers cette journée. Je vais mourir de fatigue avant."

James rit et poussa son ami. Sirius le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. 

"J'ai dû m'endormir vers 4h alors laisse-moi te dire que la nuit fut plutôt courte."

"Je n'en doute pas. Moi je crois bien que je me suis endormis rapidement"

Sirius parti à rire et il entendit un autre rire faire écho au sien. Il se retourna et aperçu Remus sur un fauteuil qui avait suivi la conversation.

"Salut Remus " Dit Sirius "Toi aussi tu sembles avoir trouvé rapidement le sommeil après que tu ai gagner ton lit"

"Oh que oui! J'étais tellement épuisé que je me suis endormi très rapidement. Tout comme ton ami"

"Jamie pourrait dormir sur le toit d'une voiture tellement il s'endort partout et facilement."

James rit et se leva. Il regarda les deux autres et dit :

"Alors, vous venez déjeuner où si vous continuer à parler de sommeil. Je vous rappelle que les cours commence ce matin et que nous avons comme premier cours, vol alors cela risque d'être fort intéressant.

Les deux autres se levèrent en même temps et suivirent leur ami. Ils prirent place à leur table et mangèrent tout en parlant. Lorsque le temps fut venu d'aller en cours, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sirius regarda sa feuille et remarqua qu'il avait cours commun avec les Serpentards.

"Ça commence bien, nous sommes avec les Serpentards, la pire maison..."

James fit son air désespéré et Remus le regarda intrigué.

"Ce sont des imbéciles, tous les mages noirs ont fréquentés cette école et la plupart sont les enfants des disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui." Dit James.

Une femme arriva, leur souhaitant la bienvenue au cours, mit fin à leur conversation. L'enseignante, Mme Bibine leur demanda de prendre place à la gauche de leur balai et leur donna les information nécessaire pour voler. La plupart des élèves réussirent à faire lever leur balai et à planer quelques instants. Mais lorsque Peter bascula et tomba de son balai, les Serpentards se mirent à rire. James s'approcha du jeune garçon et l'aida à se relever en lançant des regards mauvais aux Serpentards.

"Alors, on sait pas se tenir sur un balai?" Railla un garçon au cheveux noir et gras.

"La ferme Rogue" S'exclama James qui se souvenait de lui, grâce à la répartition de la veille.

"Potter, tu ne sais pas encore à qui tu as affaire, alors je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières, on ne se met pas au travers de mon chemin sans en subir les conséquences."

"On t'a dit de la fermer, tu es sourd" renchérit Sirius.

Rogue voulu répliquer mais leur professeur l'en empêcha et le reste du cours se passa sans encombre. Mais James et Sirius savait qu'ils auraient des problèmes avec eux. Ils revirent à l'école en compagnie de Remus et Peter qui ne cessait de remercier James de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Remus était derrière avec Sirius et riait.

"Je me demande combien de fois encore va-t-il le remercier" Dit-il

"Je ne sais pas mais connaissant James, il est sur le point de lui dire de se taire"

Et comme Sirius l'avait prédit, James dit à Peter que ce n'était vraiment rien et de cesser ses remerciements. Les jours passèrent et James, Sirius et Remus se rapprochaient. Peter restait toujours aussi timide mais lentement il commença à fréquenter les trois autres, qui étaient souvent venu à son aide face aux Serpentards.

~~~Fin du flash back ~~~

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Se retournant sur le coté, il vit la photographie de Remus et lui sur la table de chevet. Il la prit et regarda le couple lui envoyer la main avant de se retourner face l'un à l'autre et de s'embrasser. Il passa un doigt sur l'image et renifla. Il embrassa la photo et la remis à sa place. Il se leva et descendit voir comment se portait son filleul. Il frappa à la porte et Harry vint lui ouvrir. Il avait les yeux rougit. Sirius le serra dans ses bras sans rien dire. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, se réconfortant l'un, l'autre. 

**Voila un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire seule, habituellement j'écris avec Anya (Mary) ou les seules FF que j'ai écrite seule, était des one shot. Alors n'hésité pas à me dire si ce que je fais est bon ou complètement nul. Merci et je vous adores... Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews.**

**Mangafana: **Merci de ton message. Je tiens à préciser que Remy est mort mais que la FF se passe en majorité dans le passé. Elle relate l'histoire de Sirius et Remus. Alors tu le verras :) Pour Harry et Ginny, j'aime bien ce couple mais ce n'est que pour la forme, on ne les verra pas vraiment ensemble. Pour Harry /Dray ou Harry /Sevy, sûrement un jour car je les aime bien ces couples ;)

**Miss Serpentard : **Désolé si tu avais la gorge serré. Évidement je voulais la faire triste. Laisser passer les émotions que vivait Sirius et Harry. Et tant mieux si j'ai réussi. Merci de tes compliments, si cela vient de toi alors je veux bien les croire :) En passant, comme tu le sais, j'ai adoré la suite de "Sauvé par un sinistro" et devine koi... Ben oui j'attends la suite avec impatience... LOL

**Fanny : **Merci de tes compliments. Ils me vont droit au cœur. Ce couple est mon couple fétiche. Bien que j'en aime plusieurs LOL Mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour Sirius et Remus. :) j'espère que la suite t'a plu autant.

**Alice: **Merci sis, tu es génial. Contente que tu aimes. Et encore plus contente de t'avoir fait découvrir ces deux merveilleux personnages :)

**Légolia : **Salut ma belle, je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes le couples et tes compliments me font rougir. La meilleure ;) wow tu es vraiment gentille. Merci d'être derrière moi à toujours me backer. Je t'adore...

**Okami-Chan :** Salut, Je suis contente de voir que j'ai su te faire aimer ce couple. Moi comme je le mentionne plus haut, c'est un de mes préférés. Tu trouve que j'écris bien :) alors j'espère que tu auras aimé autant ce chapitre. Pour Harry et Ginny, comme je le disais, c'est pour la forme et on ne les verra pas vraiment. J'espère que les efforts que tu fais pour passer ton aversion de ce couple (H/G) seront récompensé. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te donne tjrs autant l'envie de lire la suite :) Merci de ta review.

**Katia990 : **Tiens, une autre a qui je parle souvent et qui ne cesse de me backer ;) Comme cela tu me hait... Vraiment?? hummmm j'en doute ;) LOL Je suis vraiment heureuse par contre que mes sentiments aient si bien passé car j'avais peur que cela fasse trop simple LOL. J'espère que tu aimes cette suite. et j'ai hâte d avoir de tes nouvelles. Merci pour tout

**Falyla :** Merci de tes compliments. Venant de la grande auteur de la FF : Le lion et le Serpent, cela me touche droit au cœur. Merci... et bisous a la famille :)

**Madeleine : **Merci pour tes bons mots. Contente que tu sois satisfaite que ce soit Lupin avec Sirius :) Ils sont tellement fait pour être ensemble... j espère que tu aimeras autant ce troisième chapitre...

**Anya (Mary) : **Ma sis, a toi aussi un gros gros merci pour tout. Je t adore...


	4. Quidditch

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca )

Genre : Slash mais je ne vous dit pas tout de suite le pairing... à vous de trouver... j'espère que vous allez aimer... Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrai des lemons, cela dépendra de vous, ce que vous voulez.

Note : Voici maintenant que Sirius se perdra dans ses pensées pour nous laisser découvrir leur histoire... Pour les années je ne suis pas certaine mais bon, elles servent juste de point de repère. Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Merci

**Note 2 :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
** SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy

Au-delà de mes pensées

**Chapitre 4 : ****Quidditch**

Harry se libéra tranquillement de l'étreinte de son parrain. Il lui sourit. Le plus jeune se sentait tellement mal. C'est lui qui aurait du réconforter son parrain et non le contraire. Mais il se sentait incapable de ne pas pleurer. La perte de Remus l'affectait énormément. Il regarda Sirius et dit, la voix cassé par la douleur 

"Ce n'est pas normal, Sirius, ça devrait être moi qui te réconforte et non le contraire."

"Tu sais Harry, toi aussi tu as le droit d'être triste. Je sais combien tu étais attaché à lui. La vie est parfois tellement injuste."

Il déposa un léger baisé sur le dessus de la tête d'Harry avant d'ajouter

"Repose-toi encore un peu, je vais aller préparer le repas. Il est déjà 18h."

Harry acquiesça et Sirius partit en direction de la cuisine. Sur son passage il aperçut le balai de Remus près du sien. Il le prit et le regarda un moment. Bien que Remus ne volait pas aussi bien que Sirius, il aimait beaucoup voler. Sirius secoua la tête et reposa le balai à sa place. Il commença à préparer le repas et quand tout fut au four il prit place à la table.

_**Je vais bientôt devoir faire le grand ménage et ranger tout ce qui lui appartenait. À commencer par ce balai...**_

~~~Flash back~~~

_Le 25 avril 1971_

Maintenant que les élèves de première année maîtrisait, pour la plupart, le vole. Madame Bibine entreprit de leur enseigner le Quidditch. Tout le monde savait ce qu'était ce sport, pour avoir assister aux match inter-maison au cours de l'année, mais leur enseignante cru bon de revenir sur les bases pour s'assurer que tout le monde ait bien compris.

"Une équipe de Quidditch est formé de sept joueurs. Deux batteurs, trois poursuiveurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. Les batteurs ont pour tâche d'essayer de déstabiliser leurs adversaires en leur envoyant les cognards."

Elle ouvrit la boite qui sautillait sur place. Il pointa avec sa baguette, les deux boules de taille moyenne et noire.

"Les poursuiveurs, quant à eux, doivent utiliser le souaffle" Elle pointa la plus grosse des boules de couleur bourgogne. "Leur tâche est de faire passer le souaffle au travers un des trois anneaux de l'équipe adverse. Lorsqu'un poursuiveurs réussi, cela donne dix points à son équipe. Évidement, les poursuiveurs se feront des passes mais aussi devront éviter les cognards frappé par les batteurs de l'équipe adverse. Le rôle du gardien est très simple en théorie mais en pratique c'est tout autre chose. Il se doit de garder les trois anneaux de son équipe, arrêter le souaffle et éviter les cognards. Maintenant, le dernier et non le moindre, et celui qui joue un rôle déterminant dans son équipe, l'attrapeur. Ce joueur se doit de suivre le jeu des yeux tout en essayant de repérer le vif d'or." Elle sorti une petite boule, or, de la boite. Celle-ci déploya des grande ailles brillantes. "Cette petite boule vole très rapidement et du à sa petite taille, est difficile à apercevoir. Lorsque l'attrapeur la repère, il la poursuit pour l'attraper. Il doit aussi éviter les cognards. S'il parvient à attraper cette petite merveille, l'équipe obtient automatiquement 150 points, ce qui dans la majorité des cas, apporte la victoire à l'équipe qui l'attrape."

Elle rangea la petite boule dans la boite et reporta son attention vers les étudiants.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un à des questions sur ce que je viens d'expliquer? Non? D'accord, nous allons maintenant passer à autre chose. Pour les deux prochains cours, nous couperons la période en deux et ferons deux groupes avec vous. Le capitaine de votre équipe, viendra m'aider pour ces deux cours. Un groupe ira avec lui et l'autre avec moi. Pour la première journée, les deux activité serons de travailler sur les postes de poursuiveur et gardien. et lors du second cours, ce sera, Attrapeur et batteur. De cette façon, vous pourrez savoir si le Quidditch est un sport qui vous intéresse et si oui, dans quel position vous excellez. Nous vous évaluerons sur vos performance et après ces deux cours, nous pourrons rencontrer chacun de vous, intéressé à, peut-être éventuellement, faire parti de l'équipe et nous discuterons du poste qui vous convient le mieux selon vous et selon nous. Y a t'il des questions?"

Sirius leva la main et le professeur lui donna la parole.

"Allons nous jouer entre nous d'ici la fin de l'année car depuis le début de l'année que j'attends se moment."

"Oui effectivement, le troisième cours sera réservé à un match amical. Nous formerons deux équipes et nous jouerons. Cela réponds a votre question monsieur Black?"

Sirius hocha de la tête et se retourna vers James et Remus. Il se pencha et dit 

"Enfin, nous allons jouer un match. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve."

Madame Bibine leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée et les étudiants retournèrent, tout excité, vers le château. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Ils allèrent de cours en cours, traînant les pieds lors du cours de potion. Sirius ne parlait que d'une chose... Quidditch. James semblait partager son enthousiasme. Le soir arriva et les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent, autours d'une table dans la salle commune. 

"Avez-vous une idée pour notre prochaine blague? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que nous n'avons rien fait." Se plaignit Sirius.

"une potion qui rend les cheveux rouge" Proposa James. "Nous pourrions nous infiltrer dans les cuisine et la vider dans les verres des Serpentards. Je crois que pour eux, cela serait une honte d'avoir les cheveux couleur Griffondor."

Les trois autres garçons jubilaient déjà. James sortit un livre avec une potion simple de teinture non-permanente *hélas*. Elle serait facile à faire et surtout que Sirius à toujours été bon en potion. Ils se donnèrent une semaine pour trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la confection de la potion. 

"Nous pourrions faire la blague dans une semaine, qu'en pensez-vous?" Demanda Sirius toujours prêt à jouer des tours.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils montèrent dormir...

*********

Deux jours passèrent et les quatre garçons avaient de nouveau, un cours de vol. Cependant, ils avaient encore plus hâte qu'en temps normal. Aujourd'hui, ils se pratiquerait sur les postes de poursuiveur et gardien. Ils se rendirent donc sur le terrain de Quidditch comme leur enseignante leur avait demandé. Le capitaine de leur équipe, Kevin Wilford, était présent pour assister madame Bibine. Ils prirent place dans les plus bas gradins et attendirent le début du cours.

"Moi je voudrais bien faire parti de l'équipe l'an prochain. Je me verrais bien comme Batteur. De cette façon si Malefoy, Snape ou un de leur acolyte comme Rosier ou encore Avery me rendent la vie dure, je pourrai les assommer avec ma batte." Rétorqua Sirius.

"Houla! Je crains déjà le pire pour eux si tu obtiens le poste et qu'ils osent se mesurer à toi Padfoot." enchéris Remus.

Sirius le regarda en souriant. Peter se contentait de rester dans son coin, sans prendre part à la conversation, se demandant comment il pourrait passer les épreuves, lui qui avait encore du mal à tenir sur son balai. Rogne se ferait un plaisir de le rabaisser, comme toujours. Madame Bibine prit alors la parole :

"Comme prévu, monsieur Wilford est venu pour m'aider. Il est Batteur et capitaine. Il prendra en charge le groupe qui passera les épreuve de poursuiveurs et moi, ceux de gardien. Ceux que je vais nommer, viendront se chercher un balai et voleront jusque de l'autre coté du terrain où Kevin vous y attendra."

Sur ses mots, le jeune homme s'envola et atterri de l'autre coté du terrain. L'enseignante parla de nouveau.

"Les autres, vous resterai ici avec moi, pour les épreuves de gardien. Donc. Black, Lupin, Weasley, Olson, Mathiews, Johnson, Parker, Jordan et Thomas vous venez chercher un balai et allez rejoindre Kevin."

Sirius et Remus se levèrent et descendirent prendre un balai. Arrivé de l'autre coté du terrain, Kevin est fit asseoir par terre à coté de leur balai. Il marcha devant les élèves en les regardant attentivement.

"Aujourd'hui, pour la prochaine heure, vous tenterai de jouer les poursuiveurs. Vous serez évalué, sur quelques points : Premièrement, sur votre technique de vol, deuxièmement, sur l'aisance avec laquelle vous éviterez les cognards, qui pour l'évaluation ont été ensorcelés pour se promener sur cette partie du terrain. Troisièmement, sur les passes, que vous vous ferez entre vous. Quatrièmement, sur votre façon de manipuler le souaffle, et pour terminer, sur votre façon de marquer des points. Vous allez être séparé en trois équipe de trois et vous avez dix minutes pour faire vos preuve. Allons-y avec... Olson, Parker et Thomas."

Les trois garçons se levèrent et s'envolèrent. Les cognards furent mit en jeu. Kevin lança le souaffle et les trois joueurs se mirent à se faire des passes, évoluant sur leur balai. Olson manqua par deux fois de tomber, Parker marqua rapidement un point et Thomas semblais avoir une bonne facilité dans tout et marqua plusieurs points. Sirius et Remus les regardaient en souriant.

"Thomas est vraiment bon. J'ai bien hâte de voir comment je vais être la-haut..." Dit Sirius à Remus

"Hé! Bien moi, je n'ai pas hâte d'être la-haut. Tu me connais, j'aime voler mais je n'ai pas autant de facilité que toi ou James pour voler... Mais je suis tout de même meilleur que ce pauvre Peter..."

Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire en repensant à la catastrophe volant qu'était leur ami. Un coup de sifflet retentit annonçant la fin de l'échange pour cette première équipe. Pendant les dix minutes, Wilford pris des notes sur un calepin. Les trois joueurs atterrirent. 

"Merci messieurs, ce sera maintenant au tour de Black, Weasley et Mathiews. Prenez vos balai et à mon coup de sifflet..."

Le sifflet se fit entendre et les trois joueurs entrèrent en jeu. Remus regardait Sirius avec attention. _il est vraiment bon sur un balai. On dirait qu'il à voler toute sa vie. _Pensa t-il en regardant Sirius amorcer une descente pour se saisir du souaffle et éviter un cognard pour ensuite marquer. _Bravo Sirius, tu es super. Montre leur de quoi tu es capable._ Lorsque le dix minutes fut écoulé et que les trois joueurs furent de nouveau sur terre, Wilford ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Sirius avec un grand sourire. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il se précipita sur Remus tout excité.

"Tu as vu ça Remy? Il m'a regarder avec un grand sourire... tu crois que j'ai des chances d'être dans l'équipe l'an prochain?" Demanda t-il en sautant de joie

"Mais bien sur que tu as des chances" Répondit Remus en souriant

"Bon" Enchaîna le capitaine de l'équipe, "Maintenant les trois derniers, Lupin, Johnson et Jordan en place."

Remus se leva et Sirius lui donna un tape amicale dans le dos. "T'es capable" murmura t-il à son ami. Remus s'envola au signal de Kevin et réussi à se saisir du souaffle et à faire plusieurs passe mais ne marqua aucun point. Il était trop instable sur son balai et avait du mal à lâcher le manche. Après leur temps, ils redescendirent. Remus approcha de Sirius penaud.

"Bah t'en fais pas Rem, tu étais pas si mal."

"Tu sais mon cher Sirius, contrairement à toi, je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne désir pas faire parti de l'équipe. J'aime voler mais seulement pour voler, pas pour participer à un match. Par contre je te garanti que je ne manquerai aucun de tes matchs"

Sirius rit et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule. Ils reprirent tous place, assis par terre devant Kevin.

"maintenant, je vous laisse aller rejoindre le professeur Bibine pour votre épreuve de gardien. Dans deux jours, lors de votre prochain cours, je vous ferais passer l'épreuve des batteurs. Et je suis impitoyable. Alors tenez-vous prêt. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous envoler vers l'autre coté du terrain."

Sirius et Remus enfourchèrent leur balai et allèrent prendre place dans les gradins. En vol, ils croisèrent Peter qui semblait tout triste et James riant. Madame Bibine les accueillit en souriant.

"Bon, maintenant, nous allons voir comment vous vous débrouillez comme gardien. Vous avez déjà été séparé en équipe de trois. Vous garderez les mêmes équipes avec moi et aussi pour le prochain cours. Je vais vous appeler par équipe et pendant cinq minutes, un des membre prendra la place du gardien alors que les deux autres, tenteront de lui envoyer des souaffle pour marquer. J'en enverrai aussi. Vous serez évaluer sur : premièrement, votre vitesse de réaction, deuxièmement, sur votre jugement, si vous voyez les feintes, si vous faites preuve d'une bonne façon pour arrêter le souaffle et troisièmement, sur votre capacité à arrêter les tirs. Des questions... Non, d'accord, alors l'équipe numéro 1 sera celle qui a passé en premier avec Kevin, l'équipe deux, la seconde et la trois, la troisième. Nous allons maintenant commencer avec l'équipe un."

Le trois garçon se levèrent et tentèrent à tour de rôle, d'arrêter le souaffle. Puis, ce fut au tour de Sirius de garder les buts. Il laissa passé à peu près tous les tirs. Remus qui le regardait d'en bas, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Sirius retrouva son ami, qui était toujours mort de rire.

"Et ça te fait rire toi. J'ai bien hâte de t'y voir." Dit-il grognon

"Alors tu pourrais être surpris Black" Répondit Remus en riant.

"Bla bla bla" Dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Remus le regarda en riant et parti rejoindre les membres de son équipe. Sirius le regarda évoluer comme gardien de but et fut franchement surpris. Il avait une certaine facilité à déjouer les feintes et à stopper les tirs. Ses long cheveux châtains volait autours de lui alors qu'il faisait un 360o pour renvoyer le souaffle avec la queue de son balai.

"Wow" murmura Sirius. _il est bon. Je suis vraiment impressionné et il est vraiment beau... Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi... Bien, c'est vrai qu'il a de beaux cheveux, et un doux visage. Il semble toujours fatigués. Mais c'est normal. Sa grand-mère est bien malade et il doit souvent penser à elle. Il passe même la voir, une fois par mois. Permission accordé par Dumbeldore... Il doit la connaître puisqu'il lui donne cette permission..._

"Alors" Fit la voix essoufflées de Remus à ses cotés, le sortant de ses pensées.

"Alors, wow... Je retire ce que j'ai dit Rem, tu es vraiment super comme gardien.

"Merci" fit-il en riant...

Le cours terminé, les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent et partirent en direction de leur salle commune pour mettre au point, les derniers préparatifs pour leur blague au Serpentars.

*********

Sirius sorti de ses pensées. Il se leva alla porter le balai de Remus dans le coin de la cuisine, près du sien et alla sortir la lasagne du four. Il alla chercher Harry dans sa chambre.

"Harry, le repas est prêt."

"Merci Sirius, j'arrive."

Sirius et Harry prirent place à la table, mangeant, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Un silence pesant s'installa. Sirius senti une boule se former dans son estomac. Il ferma les yeux un moment mais, ne pu contenir les larmes qui roulaient, en silence sur ses joues. Harry leva les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer devant la vison que lui offrait son parrain. Il posa sa fourchette et prit la main de Sirius...

"Sirius..." Dit-il tristement.

A suivre...

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews... Cela me fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette FF. Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à vous pondre la suite mais mon copain était en vacance alors, nous en avons profité pour passé du temps ensemble. Voici les réponses aux Reviews.**

**Madeleine : **Je suis vraiment très heureuse que mes ff te plaisent. Merci de me laisser des petits mots ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Mangafana :** Harry et Sirius sont très près et ne peuvent faire autrement que de se réconforter car tous deux aimaient beaucoup Remus... Pour les couples, j'aime bien Ginny mais je n'aime pas non plus Cho... pkoi... je me suis aussi posé la question mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse LOL Mais ce n'est pas grave car l'histoire est centré sur Sirius et Remus et un peu sur Sirius et Harry (pas en couple là... quoi que... p-e dans une autre ff... LOL) Merci de ton mot et j'espère que tu auras aimé aussi ce chapitre...

**Miss serpentard : ** J'espère que tu trouveras le chapitre 4 toujours aussi bien... Merci tu es gentille de me dire que j'écris super bien. Je te retourne le compliment ;) Pour le rat, moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas mais merde, dans ma fic 1001 histoires pour un couple hors du commun, j'ai appris à l'aimer... je vais p-e même faire un fic avec lui... Je me demande ce que les gens en pense... je crois que je vais poser la question voir les réponses LOL merci de ton mot et vivement la suite de tes ff...

**Légolia : **Au nombre de fois où j'écris ton nom (partout LOL ) je devrais pouvoir être capable de mettre Légolia et non Légolas. Mais bon... LOL Faut croire que je fais une fixation sur cet elfe. En passant, pas rapport avec cette ff, j'ai monté six chapitre sur ma ff sur LSDA. (car ce sont des emails que je dois mettre en Word) et j'ai justement mis la première fois de Légolas avec Eldarion oufffffffffff ça promet de plaire à plus qu'une crois moi LOL bon sinon merci pour ta review c tjrs apprécié même si tu te répètes LOL

**Katia990 : **Merci de tous ses compliments qui me font extrêmement plaisir et coté bonnes idées, tu ne donnes pas ta place. Tes fic sont superbe et dans le RPG ma Lily est adorable et si dans l'autre RPG tu deviens Remus alors là ça sera trop top... ;) j'ai bien hâte de savoir si tu seras mon Remy a moi... En passant tu iras lire ce qui se passe au QG de l'ordre... Sirius a écrit une lettre à Remy (lettre qu'il n'enverra pas et pour de bonne raison... tu la liras) et Harry tombe dessus HOULALA... mais une belle discussion s'en suit... Bon voila, c'étais ma minute RPG LOLLLL Merci de ton petit mot.

**MaryAnn : **My little sis. Merci de ton mot et de me supporter. Et tu me comble en disant que c'est une des meilleurs ff que tu ai lu sur les maraudeurs. Mais que veux tu j'ai un GROS faible pour eux... surtout Sirius et Remus, mais cela... tu le sais depuis un long moment... Moi aussi j'adore écrire avec toi, tu es merveilleuse. Nos ff (je pense ici a hit me) vont en surprendre plus d'une... (Ben celle sur LSDA aussi LOL tu sais quand E E et E... LOLLLL Mystère pour les autres... LOL) Je t'adore et tu me manques reviens-moi vite. xxxxxxx

**Valérie :** Re allô, je suis bien heureuse de voir que ma ff te plait et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plus. Merci pour ton petit mot ça fait très plaisir.

**Alice : **Mon autre sis... Merci de me supporter et de m'aider à trouver les noms LOL tu es génial. Voila la suite. Ca fait maintenant une semaine que tu ne cesse de me demander quand tu l'aura alors j'espère que tu aimes... et en passant, je me suis rendu a 11 pages Word pour ce chapitre... Je me surpasse LOL 

**Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs silencieux. Et voici une question pour vous : Aimeriez-vous une ff avec Peter? Un slash évidement. Et si oui, avec qui? Merci de me répondre. **

**Autre chose. Pour ceux et celles qui aimes les jeux de rôles, je possède un groupe sur Yahoo qui est un RPG sur HP, un RPG (JdR) par email. Et je suis aussi membre d'un autre RPG qui se passe par journaux. Sur les deux nous manquons de gens alors si vous êtes intéressé, laissez-moi un email. Merci **


	5. Équipe de Quidditch et groupies

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling 

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) 

**Genre : **Slash mais je ne vous dit pas tout de suite le pairing... à vous de trouver... j'espère que vous allez aimer... Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrai des lemons, cela dépendra de vous, ce que vous voulez. 

**Note : **Voici maintenant que Sirius se perdra dans ses pensées pour nous laisser découvrir leur histoire... Pour les années je ne suis pas certaine mais bon, elles servent juste de point de repère. Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Merci 

**Note 2 :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
** SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy 

**Note 3 : Je projette de faire une autre FF avec Peter. Alors je voudrais avoir votre avis a savoir si oui ou non c'est une bonne idée et si oui, je le met en couple avec qui?? Et pour cette FF ci, je mets un lemon ou non? À vous de me le dire... Merci de me répondre cela va m'aider.**

**Au-delà de mes pensées **

**Chapitre 5 : Équipe de Quidditch et groupies**

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry au travers ses larmes. Il sentait que la main du garçon lui caressait la sienne. Il posa un moment, son regard sur les deux mains et le releva vers Harry. Il le fixa un moment sans rien dire. De sa main libre, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Il s'était longtemps retenu mais il avait l'impression que depuis hier, il ne faisait que pleurer. Tout lui rappelait Remus, donc tout pouvais le faire pleurer. 

"Je suis désolé Harry, je ne... Je ne suis pas très amusant aujourd'hui..." Dit Sirius tristement 

"Tu sais, tout cela est bien normal Sirius, nous avons eu une dure journée. De le voir ainsi est... Traumatisant. Je sais combien il te manque et il me manque à moi aussi. Mais je vais toujours être là pour toi Padfoot, toujours." 

"Merci Harry, ta présence me réconforte vraiment." 

Padfoot s'essuya les yeux et regarda Harry en souriant un peu. 

"Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi pour écouter un film. Ça pourrait nous changer les idées..." 

"Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi." 

Sirius se leva et desservit la table, rangea la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, autre invention moldu, et lorsque tout fut bien rangé, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Sirius. Sirius regarda les films qu'il possédait en cherchant un film qui leur changerait les idées. 

"Dis Harry, as-tu envie de regarder "Les gangs de New-York?" 

"Oui ça me va. En autant que ce n'est pas un film d'amour triste du genre Pearl Harbor ou Titanic." 

Sirius prit alors le DVD et le mis dans le lecteur. Il alla prendre place près de Harry sur la canapé. Instinctivement, Harry se blotti dans ses bras et Sirius le serra contre lui. Cela leur fit du bien à tous les deux d'être ainsi dans les bras de l'autre. Harry posa sa main sur le torse de Sirius tout en regardant l'écran alors que le plus vieux, caressait doucement ses cheveux. Quelqu'un qui ne les connaît pas, pourrait croire qu'ils sont amoureux. Mais en fait, ils ne sont que deux âmes solitaires et seules qui ont besoin de réconfort. 

Lorsque le film se termina, il était près de 23h30. Harry dormait presque dans les bras de Sirius. Sirius se leva et le porta dans son lit. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul et connaissant le jeune homme, lui aussi préfèrerait sûrement dormir avec son parain. 

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius changea les vêtements du son filleul contre un pyjama et enfila un pantalon de pyjama à son tour. Il avait l'habitude de dormir nu ou en sous-vêtement mais la présence de Harry dans son lit oblige. Il coucha Harry et se coucha près de lui. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Sirius. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda son parain. Il sourit de le vois si paisiblement endormit. Il ne bougea pas, de peur de le réveiller. Sirius avait besoin de repos. Il se blottit dans ses bras et resta ainsi. Près d'une heure passa lorsque Sirius se réveilla. 

« Bon matin parrain » Dit Harry. 

« Bon matin à toi aussi mon beau. Bien dormi? » 

« Oui et toi? Une chose est certaine, tu avais l'air de vraiment bien dormir alors je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. » 

« Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Vu la situation, on peut dire que j'ai bien dormi. » 

Sirius avait encore son air triste qui voilait ses yeux. Le rendant ainsi encore plus ténébreux. Il regarda Harry et tenta un vague sourire mais il se rendit compte que cela ne valait pas la peine d'essayer, il en était incapable. 

« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de faire son deuil? » Murmura Sirius. 

Harry l'entendit mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Sirius se laissa aller à cette étreinte un moment avant de parler. 

« Ce qui est difficile, c'est que tout ici me le rappelle. Ces murs, ses meubles, les livres de la bibliothèque, la salle de bain, le lit… tout. Même son balai dans la cuisine me le rappelle. Je me rappelais justement hier, notre premier cours sur comment apprendre à jouer au Quidditch. Les qualifications que nous avions passé. Je me rappelle que nous avions eu un match contre les Serpentards. Notre cours était en commun avec eux et nous avions tous reçus nos positions. James était attrapeur, Remus Gardien et moi, Batteur. Nous avions gagné contre Serpentard. Je me souviens que c'est à partir de ce moment, que les filles ont commencé à tourner autours de nous. 

Peter ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe il avait trop de mal à se tenir sur un balai. Ce match fut d'ailleurs ce qui nous ouvrit les porte pour faire parti de l'équipe l'année d'après. Étrangement, cinq joueurs sur sept avait fini leur septième. Alors nous avions tous trois été accepté dans l'équipe avec deux autres. Olson et Reid comme poursuiveur. Les sélections avaient été faites avant les grandes vacances et on devrait recevoir une réponse pendant l'été… » 

_~~~Flash Back~~~ _

L'été était commencé depuis un mois déjà et Sirius attendait toujours sa réponse à savoir s'il faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. La réponse se faisait attendre. James et Remus aussi étaient sans réponse. Sirius souriait, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre son ami de faire, les épreuves de sélections pour être gardien. Remus s'était laissé tenter par ses trois amis. Ceux-ci ayant insisté sur le fait qu'aucun autre Griffondor ne pouvait le battre. Il avait passé les épreuves de sélection mais restait craintif. S'il était accepté, comment ferait-il pour les entraînements et les matchs les jours de pleines lunes et les jours suivants? 

Ce n'est qu'à la seconde semaine du mois d'août que Sirius reçu un hibou de Poudlard.

_Sirius Black _

_Il nous fait plaisir de vous accueillir pour une seconde année dans notre établissement scolaire. Vous trouverez ci-joint, la liste du matériel nécessaire pour cette seconde année. En espérant vous revoir, et d'ici là passez une bonne fin de vacance. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directrice adjointe _

_p.s. Vous trouverez aussi les résultats pour les épreuves de sélection pour l'équipe de quidditch. _

Sirius ne tenait plus en place. Il se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lire l'autre feuillet. Le second étant la liste de matériel, il la laissa sur son bureau et prit le troisième feuillet.

_Poudlard, le 25 juillet 1972 _

_À tous ceux qui ont participés aux épreuves de sélection des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, voici les résultats. L'équipe sera composé de _

_1. Kevin Wilford (capitaine) Batteur Septième année _

_2. Sirius Black Batteur Deuxième année _

_3. Katia Reid Poursuiveur Cinquième année _

_4. Craig Olson Poursuiveur Deuxième année _

_5. Michael Bennett (préfet en chef) Poursuiveur Septième année _

_6. James Potter Attrapeur Deuxième année _

_7. Remus Lupin Gardien Deuxième année _

_L'équipe de réserve sera composé des joueurs suivants. (Veuillez prendre note que vous remplacerez la personne portant le même numéro que vous, en cas de maladie ou autre…) _

_1. Mélyandre Quaid Septième année _

_2. Kassendra Gibson Sixième année _

_3. Carl Jordan Deuxième année _

_4. Jack Sullivan Troisième année _

_5. Julia McNeil Quatrième année _

_6. Noah Parker Deuxième année _

_7. Stephen Weasley Deuxième année _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé à ces sélections, en espérant que vous assisterez aux matchs. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Minerva McGonagall (Directrice adjointe) _

_Mme Bibine (professeur de vol et responsable du Quidditch) _

_Kevin Wilford (capitaine de l'équipe.)_

Sirius sautait de joie… Il faisait parti de l'équipe ainsi que James et Remus… Il descendit rapidement les escaliers en disant à sa mère qu'il allait chez James. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et dit :

« Manoir Potter »

Il atterrit dans le salon des Potter. Meredith arrivapour voir qui venait d'arriver dans son salon. Elle sourit et salua Sirius.

« Bonjour Sirius, tu vas bien? »

« Bonjour Meredith. Oh! Oui, je vais très bien. Est-ce que James est ici? »

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre avec Remus et Peter. »

« D'accord, merci Meredith »

Et il s'élança en courant dans le manoir. Il monta le grand escalier de marbre sans porter attention aux multiples tableaux ancestraux qui ornait les murs. Il connaissait ce domaine comme le fond de sa poche pour y avoir passé une partie de son enfance. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte de la chambre et James et frappa. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et il entra.

« Vous savez?? Vous savez? » S'écria t-il?

« Euh! Savoir quoi au juste Sirius » Demanda James.

Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas. Sirius sauta sur le lit, arrivant au milieu de ses amis.

« Vous n'avez pas reçu vos lettres de Poudlard? » Demanda t-il de nouveau

« Euh! Je ne sais pas, elle sont peut-être en bas, nous ne sommes pas encore descendu. Mais pourquoi es-tu si excité… » Demanda James qui ouvrit soudain de grands yeux… « Tu as les résultats? » Demanda t-il le cœur battant.

« Oui monsieur. »

Il tendit la lettre, qu'il tenait à la main à James. Remus et Peter se pencha sur ses épaules pour lire aussi.

« ON A REUSSI… » Cria James en se jetant dans les bras de Sirius.

Remus, quant à lui, regardait la lettre, perplexe. Mais il vit une équipe de réserve alors il se dit que le directeur devait avoir tout prévu, au cas ou. Il verrait bien chez lui, si le directeur lui explique comment il ferait. Il laissa tomber la feuille, souriant de toutes ses dents. Peter semblait vraiment heureux pour ses amis. 

**********

Depuis que les Griffondors avaient disputé leur premier match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles, les maraudeurs, nom donné à leur quatuor, trouble fête, taquin et blagueur, croulaient sous les admiratrices. Sirius entra dans leur dortoir et laissa tomber ses livres sur son lit.

« J'en ai marre de ces filles, ne peuvent-elles pas nous laisser un peu tranquille? » S'écria t-il

Remus se mit à rire suivi de James.

« Allons, Sirius, avoue que cela te plait. » Dit Remus d'un ton taquin.

Sirius releva la tête et se calme aussitôt avant de faire un grand sourire à son ami.

« Évidemment que cela me plait, mais parfois je trouve cela embêtant. Je ne peux faire dix pas sans avoir une fille qui se jette dans mes bras. »

James haussa les yeux au plafond en se replongeant dans son livre qu'il lisait avant que la furie arrive. Remus avança vers Sirius et se jeta dans ses bras, imitant ses admiratrices.

« Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dis-moi, pouvons-nous, nous retrouver ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie »

Sirius éclata de rire et repoussa son ami. Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit et lanca un coussin à James.

« HÉ! » Cria ce dernier.

« Toi aussi tu dois aimer que les petites groupies te tournent autours et te saute dans les bras. »

« La ferme Black, je me fiche de ses filles. »

« Blablabla » Renchérit Sirius.

Remus rit de voir James et Sirius se disputer. Il était habitué de les voir ainsi. Mais il devait avouer que Sirius avait raison sur un point, les groupies c'est agaçant à la fin. Même dans la salle commune, impossible d'être tranquille. Seul Peter pouvait se promener sans se faire attaquer. 

Le temps passa et les groupies se calmèrent un peu. Mais, jamais tout à fait. Sirius avait une « petite amie » comme il se plaisait à le dire. Mais à part se tenir par la main et se donner des petits baisés sur les joues, ce qui lui attirait les moqueries de ses trois amis, il ne se passait rien de spécial. C'est ainsi que Lidya, petite amie de Sirius, commença à fréquenter les maraudeurs en compagnie de ses deux amies, Lily Evans et Melyna Johnson. 

~~~ Fin du flash back~~~

Sirius regarda Harry en souriant.

« Lidya, ma première petite amie. Nous sommes restés ensemble quelques mois avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Craig Olson… Mais elle est vite revenue vers moi. Nous sommes ressorti ensemble lorsque nous étions en troisième année. James lui, a toujours trouvé Lily de son goût mais, il n'en parlait pas. Il ne l'a avoué que quelques années plutard, après avoir plusieurs autres filles dans ses filets. Remus… »

Sirius marqua une pause et réfléchit. Il reprit ensuite sur un ton plus doux, légèrement amoureux :

« Il était plus discret. Il est sortit avec quelques filles, mais ne changeais pas aussi souvent que nous et ne s'affichait pas aussi souvent en publique. »

Padfoot rit un peu et regarda Harry longuement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là, couché dans mon lit, avec toi et que je te parle de mes amours, ainsi que de celles des autres maraudeurs. »

« Tu sais Siri, Je ne sais rien de vous et j'aime t'entendre parler de ces moments là. Je sens que tu en à besoin et... J'en ai besoin aussi. Je suis bien avec toi, ainsi, tout semble tellement plus simple, plus doux, que la triste réalité. »

Il se rapprocha de son parrain et posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Si tu en as envie, tu peux continuer de m'en parler. J'aime t'écouter parler. »

Harry se tu, fermant les yeux et essaya d'imaginer son père, son parrain et Remus jouant au Quidditch ou tenter de fuir à une horde de groupies. Sirius laissa Harry se rapprocher de lui, se sentant moins seul. Il lui caressa les cheveux et garda le silence. Puis, son visage s'assombrit et il se retourna vers le calendrier. Ce soir devait être la pleine lune.

« Oh! » Gémit-il.

Harry se redressa un peu et le regarda pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je viens de… de voir que ce soir, c'est la pleine lune… Ca va me paraître étrange de ne pas accompagner Remus… »

Harry se recoucha, pensant qu'effectivement se serait étrange pour Sirius d'être seul. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il osa la poser après s'être demandé s'il devait ou pas en parler.

« Sirius? »

« hummm? »

« Comment avez-vous su que Remus était un loup-garou? »

A suivre… 


	6. Révélation première partie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca )

**Genre : **Slash Sirius/Remus

**Note : **Voici maintenant que Sirius se perdra dans ses pensées pour nous laisser découvrir leur histoire... Pour les années je ne suis pas certaine mais bon, elles servent juste de point de repère. Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Merci

**Note 2 :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
** SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy 

**Note 3 :** Un gros merci à Alice qui me trouve tous les noms dans cette FF. 

**Note 4 : **Merci a Irumi d'avoir écrit le déroulement du match de Quidditch. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable et elle à su mettre une touche d'Humour à cette FF quelque peu tristounette. 

**Note 5 :** Je vous invite à lire deux nouvelles FF que je co-écrit. Une avec Irumi(Rivalité : MarcusFlint/Olivier Dubois et Lucius Malefoy/Severus Snape) et la seconde avec ma belle Anya (Toi et moi contre les préjugés : Remus Lupin/Severus Snape)

**Au-delà de mes pensées**

**Chapitre 6 : Révélation (Première partie)**

« Sirius? » 

« hummm? » 

« Comment avez-vous su que Remus était un loup-garou? » 

Sirius resta un moment sans parler. Il se remémorait la façon, qu'il avait appris pour Remus. Harry le regarda incertain que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il ait posé cette question. Il marmonna un faible; 

« Désolé Sirius, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder ce sujet avec toi. C'est encore trop récent… » 

Sirius se retourna la tête pour regarder Harry. Il lui sourit et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. 

« Mais non, Harry, ce n'est rien. Parler de lui, me fait du bien. Surtout si c'est avec toi, car je sais que tu partages ma peine et qu'il te manque aussi. » 

Harry sourit doucement à son parrain et attendit qu'il parle. Sirius ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix rauque : 

« C'était au début de notre troisième année. Je sortais encore avec Lidya et nous avions un match contre les Serpentards. Tout le monde l'attendait puisqu'ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année d'avant. » 

~~~Flash back~~~ 

Sirius étais dans son dortoir avec James et Remus. 

« C'est demain le premier match contre les Serpentards. J'espère que vous vous sentez en forme… » Dit Sirius. 

« Oh! Que, oui. Il faut que nous les battions dès ce match pour leur montrer que nous ne nous laisserons pas avoir cette année. »Renchérit James. 

Remus baissa les yeux. Sirius le regarda perplexe et en penchant sa tête sur le coté, il lui demanda d'une voix douce : 

« Rem' Ca va? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? » 

« Je… je ne serais pas là demain. Je dois aller voir ma grand-mère ce soir. Je serai de retour seulement dans deux ou trois jours. » 

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et regarda Remus comme si, ce qu'il venait de dire, était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait entendu. Il fit une moue révoltée et s'exclama vivement : 

« Voyons Rem… Tu dois être là, tu es LE meilleur gardien, Stephen Weasley n'est pas assis bon que toi. Nous ne pourrons pas gagner contre Malefoy et Snape si tu n'es pas là… Tu ne peux pas remettre ta visite à demain soir? » 

Remus ne releva pas la tête. Il était nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment ce sortir de cette merde. Le directeur lui avait pourtant assuré, lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre en deuxième année, que les matchs n'auraient pas lieu les jours suivant la pleine lune, ni le jour avant et le jour même. Et voilà qu'il devait tenter l'impossible pour que ses amis ne sachent pas. 

« Non je ne peux pas Sirius. Le directeur a planifié ces journées et je dois les respecter. » 

« Mais voyons Rem… Tu DOIS être présent. » Tenta James. 

Remus leva la tête. Il commençait à s'impatienter. _Mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que je ne peux pas être là?_ Pensa t-il 

« Je ne peux pas, arrêtez de m'achaler avec cela. Je ne peux pas, je regrette sincèrement et je suis certain que Weasley sera à la hauteur. » 

James et Sirius se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Le soir arriva et Remus partit comme toujours, une fois par mois. 

« Je me demande bien ce qu'elle à sa grand-mère pour qu'il doive partir ainsi tous les mois. » Dit Sirius 

James haussa les épaules et Peter secoua la tête. Ils auraient bien voulu savoir mais Remus était vraiment très secret alors impossible d'en savoir plus sur sa vie, que ce qu'il voulait bien nous dire. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Le lendemain, Sirius et James se dirigèrent ensemble vers les vestiaires pour enfiler leur tenue de Quidditch. Weasley semblait nerveux. 

« Hé! Weasley, détends-toi un peu et ça va bien aller tu vas voir. » Lui dit Reid. 

Stephen tenta de sourire mais n'y arriva pas. 

« On n'a pas idée d'aller voir sa grand-mère la veille du premier match et surtout pas quand c'est contre les Serpentards… » Tenta t-il de se défendre. 

« Hé! Calme-toi un peu sinon tu ne seras pas mieux qu'une passoire. Relaxe et respire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu joues, tu t'es entraîné fort aux entraînements alors cesse de paniquer. » Lui dit calmement James. 

Les joueurs prirent alors place à la sortie des vestiaires, Attendant que Alex Milton, un Griffondor de quatrième année présente les équipes. 

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Aujourd'hui la rencontre opposera les champions de l'en dernier, les Serpentards contre les favoris, les Griffondor. Je vous demande alors de les accueillir comme il se doit. Voici sans plus tarder les vainqueurs, Les Serpentard » 

Les acclamations fusèrent de la part des partisans de cette équipe. Les joueurs firent leur entrée et se positionnèrent alors qu'Alex faisait les présentations. 

« Au poste d'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe, Lucius Malefoy. Il sera appuyé de ses deux batteurs, Severus Snape et Carl Macnair. Aux postes de poursuiveurs vous verrez évoluer, Rudolphus Lestrange, Edwards Nott et Ann Foster. Et leurs trois anneaux seront défendus par Christophe Johns. » 

La foule continua un moment ses acclamations avant que la porte des vestiaires des Griffondor ne s'ouvre 

« Et maintenant, nos favoris de cette année, j'ai nommé l'équipe des Griffondors. À la tête de l'équipe nous avons la poursuiveuse Katia Reid aidé par Craig Olson et Simon Stokse. Les batteurs sont, Tommy Leinner et Sirius Black. James Potter poursuivra le vif d'or pendant que Stephen Weasley s'acharnera à la défense de ses anneaux. » 

L'équipe entra pendant les présentations, faisant un tour de stade avant de se positionner. Madame Bibine fit alors son apparition sur le terrain invitant les deux capitaines à se serre la main comme le veux la coutume. Aussitôt fait, les deux étudiants regagnèrent leur place. 

« Je veux une rencontre honnête. Bonne chance aux deux équipes » 

Elle relâcha le vif qui alla taquiner un moment les deux attrapeurs, ensuite les cognards furent libérés suivi par le souaffle que madame Bibine lanca. 

« Les balles sont lâchées! Le match débute par un manœuvre à mon avis peu fair-play de la part du batteur Severus Snape! C'est une honte!!!! Ah bas serpentard!!! Heu oui oui porfesseur McGonagall j'en reviens à l'essentiel et non à mes idées personnelles… Non! Un but pour serpentard effectué par Ann Foster! Perte du souaffle!!! Katia Reid récupère la balle! L'arbitre!! C'est une honte!! Elle se fait bousculer par Rudolphus Lestrange et Edwards Nott!! » 

Le commentateur se lève dans son indignation et met un coup de poing dans le nez de sa directrice… 

Ce à quoi Minerva hurle : 

« **Monsieur Alex Milton!!! Je vous demanderais de vous calmer ou je vous retire la charge de commentaire durant le match!!! Et j'assurerais moi-même cette charge!** » 

Un silence apeuré parcouru tout le stade… Minerva était d'un monotone, qu'elle finissait par s'endormir elle-même au son de sa voix… Le match serait alors d'un ennui… 

« Heu… Oui madame… Pardon madame » 

Évidement cela n'échappe pas à Milton que tout les gradins Serpentard sont morts de rire ainsi que les joueurs… Lequel outragé se fait un plaisir de commenté à nouveau avec énergie. 

« James Potter aperçoit le vif! Il tente une descente en piqué en même temps que son adversaire Lucius Malefoy! Et c'est la collision! Les deux attrapeurs sont au sol avec une belle bosse sur la tête! À force de jouer à qui lâchera le premier, ils se sont rencontrés!!! 

Quelles histoires mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs!!! Les deux attrapeur se relèvent, on dirait qu'ils reviennent des trois balais où ils auraient bien picolé des fûts entiers de bière au beurre!!! Et c'est hagard qu'ils enfourchent leurs balais eux aussi titubants dans les airs comme victime aussi de la disparition des cerveaux respectifs de leur propriétaire!!! » 

Il va de soit que ces remarques un peut acerbes ne font que peut rire, mais Milton est lâché!!! 

« Sirius black se prend un cognard dans le ventre!!! Il tombe mais Stephen Weasel, pardon Weasley l'a rattrapé à temps!! Voilà ce que c'est de faire les yeux doux à sa capitaine Black ! » 

Les Serpentards hurlent de rire. 

Mais ce n'est pas de chance ! A quelques centimètres du sol Stephen Weasley se prend un cognard en pleine tête ! Et Black repart sur son balai bien qu'il ait du mal à respirer pendant que notre attrapeur par à nouveau à la chasse au vif suivit talonner même de près par Lucius Malefoy ! James Potter, le touche du bout du doigt ! Pendant que Simon Stokse s'approche des buts… ET IL MAAAAAAAAAAAAARQUE !!!! Griffondors y a moyen de se faire des c… » 

« Milton !!! » 

Fit McGonagall d'un ton indigné. 

« Oups… Après cette brève interruption reprenons… Et les deux attrapeurs sont au même niveau qui va attraper cette putain de balle je commence à me les geler, fait froid grouiller vous !!! » 

« **MILTON !!!! » **

« Hum, j'ai froid ce n'est pas un crime !!! Bon la blondasse et le corniaud s#e battent toujours pour le vif de ce coté là pas de soucis c'est toujours pareil ! Tandis que Macnair emmène Black dans un coin sombre et éloigné trempant sa batte dans un truc gras et gluant. Je ne veux pas savoir. » 

« **MIIIIIIIIILTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » **

Evidement le commentateur fait semblant, de ne pas avoir entendu. 

« Toujours est-il que Serpentard mène vingt à dix points ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont triché !! Mais, mais, mais Pottyyyyyyyyy à attraper le vif d'or !!! Griffondor GAAAAAAAAAGNE !!!! C'était un commentaire en direct d'Alex Milton à la prochaine ! » 

McGonagall est pas contente et le micro toujours branché. 

« Milton vous viendrez me voir pour le planning de vos dix détentions sur le mois !!!! » 

« Mais madame… C'est une entrave à la liberté de la presse !!! Rebellez-vous amis chroniqueurs !!!! » 

Tout le monde est plié de rire malgré la défaite écrasante des Verts et Argents. James, se posa et laissa tomber le vif pour courir rejoindre Sirius qui venait de se poser péniblement près de Stephen. Ce dernier, vaguement conscient de l'agitation, avait une blessure à une arcade sourcilière qui saignait abondamment. Le reste des joueurs arrivèrent ainsi que McGonagall, Snape et Hagrid. Ce dernier souleva délicatement Weasley pour le conduire à l'infirmerie alors que James et Craig tentaient d'aider Sirius.

Madame Pomfresh aida Stephen et Sirius à s'installer. Congédia James et Craig assez brusquement, prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail. Ils pourraient repasser dans la soirée. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, elle se dirigea vers Stephen et l'examina. Il souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien, le nez cassé et une arcade sourcilière ouverte. Elle s'occupa de soigner cette dernière, puis s'occupa de son nez. Elle lui donna ensuite une potion qui le ferait dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, sans sentir la douleur.

Elle alla ensuite ausculter Sirius. Celui-ci était dans un meilleur état malgré deux cotes brisées. Elle lui donna une potion anti-douleur et lui dit de se reposer. Elle sortit et alla dans son bureau. Sirius regarda autours de lui. Il y avait plusieurs lits, vides, sauf celui à sa droite où dormait Stephen et un lit au fond, protégé des regards curieux par de lourds rideaux blancs. Sirius se demandait qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de quelqu'un de malade ou de blesser… Et pourquoi cette personne était-elle isolé ?

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Peter et James vinrent rendre visite à Sirius. Peter s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit et James prit place près de Siri dans le lit.

« Le dortoir est vide sans Remus et toi » Dit James « Vivement que vous reveniez. » 

James regarda vers le fond de la pièce et sembla remarquer lui aussi le lit protégé d'un rideau. 

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt le lit.

« Aucune idée… Peut-être personne, je ne sais pas. » Répondit Sirius

James haussa les épaules et continua de parler. Tous trois parlèrent du match, de leur prochaine blague, des cours, jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh viennent leur dire qu'il était temps pour eux de regagner leur dortoir. Sirius les salua et se retourna vers l'infirmière, qui était debout, près de son lit.

« Je vous laisse ceci et cela près de votre lit monsieur Black. »

Elle posa deux fioles sur une table de nuit.

« La première contient une potion anti-douleur et la seconde une potion de sommeil au cas ou vous seriez incapable de dormir. Reposez-vous, vous guérirez plus vite. »

Il lui sourit rapidement avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers ses quartiers. Sirius regarda les deux bouteilles. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas mal en ce moment et qu'il pourrait dormir de lui-même. Il les laissa donc sur la table et se coucha pour s'endormir rapidement.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il avait entendu un gémissement. Pourtant, tout était silencieux autours de lui. Stephen dormait calmement dans le lit tout près. Sirius cru qu'il avait rêvé et se recoucha confortablement. 

Tout juste comme il se sentait basculer dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit un autre gémissement plaintif. Il s'assit carré dans son lit, grimaçant de douleur. Il regarda partout et réentendit le bruit. Il s'aperçut que la plainte provenait du lit isolé. Il fit glisser, une à une, ses jambes sur le lit pour se lever et marcha lentement vers le fond de la salle. 

Arrivé devant le rideau, il hésita un moment à les ouvrir. Ce fut quand il entendit un sanglot qu'il se décida. Le peu de lumière entrant par la fenêtre lui permis de distingué le corps d'un adolescent, pas très grand et plutôt mince. Il s'approcha vers lui, sentant ses cheveux commencer à se dresser sur sa tête sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

L'adolescent laissa échapper un cri et tourna la tête. Sirius comprit qu'il devait faire un cauchemar. Il approcha encore un peu, dans le but de le réveiller et le sortir de cet univers de souffrance. Mais lorsqu'il fut plus près, lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de jeune homme, son sang se glaça et son cœur manqua un battement. Un infime murmure sortit de ses lèvres : 

« Remus… » 

Il se recula, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter une nouvelle fois. Il se précipita sur lui, faisait fie de sa douleur, ne pensant qu'à son ami. Il le serra dans ses bras en murmurant son nom encore et encore. Sirius sentit le corps de Remus se détendre peu à peu et ses sanglots se calmer. 

L'adolescent émergea de son sommeil et senti une paire de bras l'encercler. Il se défit vivement et se recula, paniqué. Siri le regarda sidéré. 

« Remy, c'est moi, Sirius… Tu ne me reconnais pas? » Demanda t-il inquiet. 

« Je… Je te reconnais. Mais tu ne dois pas être ici, tu ne dois pas me voir ainsi, va t-en Sirius, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi » Répliqua Remus en éclatant de nouveau en sanglot. 

Le cœur de Sirius se brisa en morceaux. _Pourquoi me dit-il de partir, pourquoi est-il ici, pourquoi pleure t-il??? _Il se rapprocha de son ami et murmura : 

« Remus, dis-moi ce que tu as. Je te croyais parti chez ta grand-mère. Rem je t'en pris, parle-moi… » 

Sirius était désespéré de voir une des personnes auxquels il tient le plus, dans cet état. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rem et celui-ci gémit de douleur en se reculant. Sirius fronça les sourcils et retira les couvertures de sur son ami. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. 

Sous la couverture, Remus n'était qu'en slip. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures sanguinolentes. Il porta une main à sa bouche et de l'autre relâcha la couverture. Il resta figé, incapable de dire un seul mot. Son cœur se serrait tellement qu'il avait mal. 

Remus baisa les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard « dégoutté » de son ami. Il cria d'une voix tremblante et désespérée : 

« Va-t'en Sirius, laisse-moi que je te dis, je ne te mérite pas comme ami… va-t'en, oublie-moi… » Il ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et éclata de nouveau en sanglot, serrant la couverture sur son corps meurtrit. 

Sirius sortit de sa torpeur en entendant le cri de l'autre maraudeur. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda Remy. 

« Non, Rem, n'y pense même pas. Je suis ton ami, je tiens à toi et je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je t'en supplie, parles-moi. Pourquoi es-tu ici? » 

Le ton de sa voix se voulait doux et rassurant mais Remus ne fut pas dupe et vit que Sirius souffrait de le voir ainsi. Il ferma les yeux, se disant que le moment était venu de tout lui révéler. Il verrait à ce moment à quel point il était important pour Sirius. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança : 

« Je vais te raconter une histoire des plus horrible. Bien que je sache, qu'après mon récit, tu partiras, me laissant seul, je te dois la vérité. » 

Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à commencer son récit, Sirius l'interrompit. 

« Laisse-moi être le seul juge de mes actes et de mes pensées. Tu pourrais être surpris. » 

Sa voix était douce et paisible, ce qui rassura Remy. Sirius prit place près de son ami, dos appuyé au mur, dans une position qui l'empêchait de souffrir et écouta attentivement le récit. 

« Il y a de cela huit ans, je jouais dehors, près d'une forêt. Ma mère m'avait interdit d'y aller mais comme elle et mon père était sorti pour la soirée, j'ai décidé d'échapper à la vigilance de la gardienne et de sortir. Je me suis donc rendu à l'orée et hésita sur ce que j'allais faire. Je savais que Lydie serait en colère si elle ne me trouvait pas dans ma chambre. Mais, mon petit instinct téméraire et mon envie furent trop grand. Je décida alors d'y aller. » 

Remus arrêta de parler quelques instants. Il semblait hésiter à continuer. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Sirius tendit la main et attira l'adolescent à lui. Remus se laissa faire, il avait tant besoin de réconfort en ce moment. Il prit donc place dans les bras et Sirius et ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et continua. 

« Il faisait noir, trop noir. Je ne voyais rien et je ne cessais de me faire mal avec les branches des arbres. Je trébuchais sur les racines. Je commença à paniquer et voulu revenir sur mes pas pour sortir. Mais, c'est là que je me rendis compte que j'étais totalement perdu. Je m'étais enfoncé dans cette forêt et je ne pouvais plus en sortir. » 

La voix de Remus était de plus en plus faible et tremblante. Sirius resserra son étreinte mais ne dit rien. Remus essuya ses larmes et continua : 

« Je me mis tout d'abord à courir et à appeler Lydie et mes parents. Puis, à bout de souffle je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol, pleurant et tremblant de peur et de froid. Puis, un craquement, non loin de moi, mis mes sens en alertes. J'avais beaucoup plus peur. Puis, un loup immense apparut devant moi. Je me rappelle à cet instant, avoir compris toute la signification de l'expression, marcher à pas de loup. Je me suis donc figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce loup, ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux autres loups. Il était plus gros, plus méchant. Lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi, je ne pus rien faire pour me défendre. Il me mordit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix que je connaissais, mon père. Il devait venir de rentrer et avait entendu mes cris. Il était avec ma mère et armé d'une carabine. Il tira trois coups de feu sur le loup qui mourut sur le coup. » 

Remus étouffa un sanglot et enfouis sa tête dans ses mains. Sirius, plus désemparé que jamais ne savait que faire pour le consoler. Il flatta ses cheveux et lui murmura des mots de réconfort. Peu à peu, son ami se calma. Il fit face à Sirius et reprit son récit. 

« Le loup se métamorphosa alors en homme. Un homme, nu, d'environ une trentaine d'années. Ma mère se jeta sur moi. J'avais été mordu aux bras et aux jambes. J'étais encore tout à fait conscient ce qui se passait et d'autant plus terrifier de voir l'homme, mort à mes pieds. Je pleurais et tremblais de façon incontrôlable. Ma mère tenta de me calmer sans succès. Mon père regarda alors vers le ciel et murmura des paroles donc je ne compris pas le sens. Il dit à ma mère de me conduire à Ste-Mangouste en transplanant, qu'il s'occupait de nous suivre en amenant l'homme. Ma mère acquiesça et quelques seconde après je me trouvais à l'hôpital. Les médecins m'examinèrent et parlèrent avec mon père qui était arrivé quelques minutes après nous. » 

Sirius commençait à comprendre mais avait du mal à y croire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Remus posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ses yeux lui imploraient de le laisser terminer avant de parler. Sirius lui fit signe de continuer. 

« Je finis par m'endormir sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil que j'avais reçu. À mon réveille, le lendemain, ma mère était près de moi, les yeux rougit, mon père et le médicomage non loin. Je sentis la panique me gagner. Je voulus parler mais rien ne sorti. Le médicomage s'assit sur mon lit et commença à me parler d'une voix douce et rassurante. Je me rappelle qu'il utilisait des mots que je pourrais comprendre. Je n'avais que cinq ans. Lorsqu'il eut fini de me parler, je ne savais pas si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je lui posa la question et le verdict tomba… Plus acéré encore qu'une lame. Je devrais, pour le reste de ma vie, une fois par mois, me transformer en loup-garou. Mais, encore fallait-il que je survive aux premières transformations. Et ce fut ainsi que mon père prit les dispositions nécessaires pour que je sois dans un endroit sur et fermé les nuits de pleines lunes. Le médicomage m'avait expliqué comment cela se passerait, que je serais extrêmement épuisé les jours suivant et agressif les jours précédents la transformation. J'ai survécu à toutes les transformations. À partir de la première nuit, où je fus loup-garou, j'ai pris la décision de ne jamais avoir d'amis. Résolution qui fut brisé ici, lorsque je vous ai connu, James, Peter et toi. » 

Sirius le regarda, le cœur serré. À ce moment, Remus semblait tellement fragile qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se briserait s'il le serrait dans ses bras. La voix de son ami le ramena à la réalité. 

« J'ai toujours eu des problèmes dans mes écoles, à cause de mes trois jours d'absences inexpliqués, par mois. Alors, nous avons été surpris de recevoir une lettre de Dumbeldore, nous disant que je ferais mes études à Poudlard, si je le souhaitais et que des mesures seraient prise pour m'aider. J'ai accepté car je n'avais rien à perdre. Le saule cogneur fut alors implanté. Il s'agit en fait de l'entré d'un tunnel qui mène à ce que les gens appèle, « la cabane hurlante » à Pré-au-Lard. Les nuits de pleine lune, ils entendent des hurlements et des cris provenant de cet endroit. Le matin, Madame Pomfresh vient me chercher et me soigne. Mais je suis tellement épuisé que je dois rester et me reposer pendant deux jours. » 

Il se tut finalement. Fermant les yeux et s'éloignant de Sirius. Il se coucha en boule et pleura. Au bout d'un moment il dit doucement : 

« Maintenant, tu sais mon histoire. Je comprends que tu décides de ne plus me parler et tout, mais je ne te demande qu'une chose : Garde le secret. Si ça devait se savoir, je serais renvoyé. Je t'en supplie, au nom de notre ancienne amitié. » 

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela? Comment pouvait-il penser cela? Il était tellement choqué qu'il fut dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant quelques minutes. Il pouvait entendre Remus pleurer, la tête dans l'oreiller et gémir de douleur. Il tourna la tête et regarda le corps meurtri de son ami. S'en fut trop, il se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers son lit. Remus se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant s'éloigner. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. 

À suivre… 

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Jenali : **Merci ma belle pour ton petit mot. Tu sais que je t'adore. Merci de m'avoir poussé dans le dos pour ce chapitre. Je sais, il fut long à venir mais il est bcp plus long aussi et la suite arrivera bientôt… Merci encore… 

**Légolia : **Héhé… J'ai bien eu envie de les faire s'embrassé mais j'ai décidé que pour une fois, j'écrirais une ff sans triangle amoureux et tout simple. LOL… Alors je ne crois vraiment pas qu'ils finiront ensemble mais, il est clair que leur relation est basée sur une infinie tendresse. Voilà j'espère que tu auras aimé et je vais très vite pour la suite… 

**Seth : **ARF… parle moi s'en pas… Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu le tuer… Je devais avoir des idées morbides cette nuit-là LOL. Je te rassure, Siri ne meurt pas à la fin… Je ne veux pas faire cela à Harry… J'ai bien aimé ta review J et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre… 

**Zena1 : **Hummm pour la FF avec Peter, j'y ai renoncé… Pour le lemon… bon me connaissant, il risque fort d'en avoir mais ce sera doux… Pour Harry et Siri, comme je le dis à Légolia, ils sont très proche, mais ils ont besoin de cette proximité pour passer au travers. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aillent plus loin… 

**Mary : **Ma sœur de cœur… Voilà la suite… j'espère que tu as aimé. Et non, ne me tue pas pour la fin… Tu sais comment je suis depuis le temps qu'on écrit ensemble… Merci de ton mot et je t adore too… 

**Jedi Cathy : **CATHYYYYYYYYYYY LOL… Wow, une grande auteure qui m'écrit… c'est super. Bon tu sais déjà que je suis fière de t'avoir fait pleurer… Car si tu pleures en générale, c'est parce que c'est bon… Pour ce qui est de la fin… tu sais ce que j'en pense alors je ne dis rien… Pour siriXharry… j'adore aussi… hé oui et comme dans le JdR j'ai hésité à les faire aller plus loin mais comme dans le jeu de rôle, je l'ai pas fait LOL Et rassure toi, tu connais mon amour pour Sirius alors il ne va pas mourir… A moins que je me sente sadique… héhé mais non… Il restera vivant. Merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. 


	7. 62 Révélation seconde partie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca )

**Genre : **Slash Sirius/Remus

**Note : **Suite du chapitre six : Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Merci

**Note 2 :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
** SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy 

**Note 3 :** Un gros merci à Alice qui me trouve tous les noms dans cette FF. 

**Au-delà de mes pensées**

**Chapitre 6 :** Révélation : Seconde partie 

Remus tenta de calmer les soubresauts de son corps. Il avait gardé le secret pendant deux ans, il avait connu des gens merveilleux et en l'espace de quelques minutes, il venait de tout perdre. Maintenant, sa souffrance ne se limitait pas seulement à son corps, mais affectait aussi son cœur. 

_Je veux mourir, pourquoi est-ce que je reste ici. Ma vie ne vaut rien. _Pensa t-il. 

Sirius de son coté, je dirigea à pas lent, vers son lit, le cœur broyé dans un étau. Il se rendit jusqu'à sa table de nuit où il prit les deux flacons et se retourna. Même à cette distance, il pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés de son ami. Il repartit vers le fond de l'infirmerie, tout aussi silencieusement. Il regarda Remus, qui lui tournait le dos. Il se rassit dans le lit et se colla au jeune homme, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Pleure Moony, tu te sentiras mieux après. Laisse-là sortir, cette peine qui te ronge depuis si longtemps. » 

Il put sentir son ami se raidir à son contact puis, se détendre. Ils restèrent un moment, enlacé, pendant que Remy se calmait peu à peu. 

« Tu ne me déteste pas? » Lui demanda le loup-garou d'une petite voix. 

Sirius le serra plus près de lui en murmurant doucement à son oreille. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais? Tu es le même Remus que j'ai connu, il y à deux ans. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour si peu. » 

Remus se retourna dans les bras de son ami. Il semblait complètement abasourdie. Comment étais-ce possible qu'il le veuille encore comme ami après cela? 

« Mais comment… » 

« Ne pose pas de question Rem. Tu es mon ami et c'est tout. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Tu es toujours toi-même et si les gens ne sont pas content, hé bien, qu'ils regardent ailleurs. » 

Remus plongea son regard emplit de larmes dans celui de Sirius. Il pouvait y voir une infinie tendresse, de la compassion mais aucune pitié. Il sourit. Il aurait détesté y voir de la pitié. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler, mais sans sanglots. Il serra le maraudeur dans ses bras et y resta un long moment. 

Lorsque leur étreinte se desserra, Sirius tendit les deux fioles à Remus. 

« Prends cela Rem. C'est une potion anti-douleur et l'autre, une potion de sommeil. Je resterai avec toi si tu le veux, mais ne me demande pas de te voir souffrir. Prends-les, je t'en pris. » 

Remus hésita. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Sirius était à l'infirmerie, peut-être en avait-il besoin. 

« Sirius, que fais-tu ici au juste? Je veux dire à l'infirmerie et avec ces deux potions » 

« Un cognard dans le ventre. J'ai quelques cotes de brisé mais dès demain, je vais aller mieux selon Pomfresh. Alors je t'assure que tu peux les prendre. » 

Remus savait que Siri n'aurait jamais avoué souffrir. Il devait avoir très mal. Sirius quant à lui, cachait aussi bien que possible la douleur qu'il avait. _Ma douleur n'est rien comparée à ce que tu endure mon ami. _Le loup-garou lui sourit, hésitant encore lorsque la main de Sirius se posa sur sa joue. 

« Prend-les, pour moi. J'ai mal de te voir souffrir. » 

Remy sourit faiblement et avala le contenu de la première fiole. Il ferma les yeux de dégoût pendant un moment et les ouvrit. 

« Si je prends l'autre, je veux que tu me promettes que tu dormiras avec moi et que tu seras encore là à mon réveille. » 

Sa voix suppliante, n'était qu'un faible murmure. Sirius sentit alors une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Il lui sourit tendrement et murmura tout aussi doucement : 

« Je te le promets Remy, je reste ici et rien ne me fera bouger. » 

Il prit la potion de sommeil que Remus tenait encore, l'ouvrit et la porta aux lèvres de son ami. Lorsqu'il eut avalé la potion, le loupiot se recoucha, tentant de trouver une position confortable et tendit les bras à Sirius. Le maraudeur émit un petit rire et se coucha dans les bras de Remus. Il avait mal à ses cotes, mais la chaleur bienfaitrice de son ami, lui était suffisante. Tous deux, sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, ne se souciant point des 'qu'en dira t-on'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

« Monsieur Black?… Monsieur Black réveillez-vous. » 

Sirius se réveilla péniblement, en entendant une voix de femme. Il voulut se retourner mais se sentit prisonnier de quelque chose, qui le retenait fermement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Remus, toujours endormi, le serrant désespérément dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir. Sirius sourit mais la voix de l'infirmière le ramena brusquement sur terre.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ce lit. Ce jeune homme à un énorme besoin de repos. Je vous pris de regagner votre lit et immédiatement. Mon infirmerie n'est aucunement un hôtel. »

Sirius resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas le cœur de se lever. Remus le serrait trop bien et de plus, il avait promit.

« J'ai cru remarquer madame Pomfresh, que Remus avait besoin de sommeil, mais croyez-moi, cette nuit, il avait encore plus besoin de ses amis et de réconfort que de sommeil. »

Sirius tenta de garder son calme, mais une colère sourde montait en lui. Il respira un peu mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton fut plus dur qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« Comment pouvez-vous lui faire cela tous les mois? Il a besoin de nous. Nous sommes ses amis, presque des frères pour lui. Comment pouvez-vous l'isoler dans un coin, caché derrière un foutu rideau, le laissant seul avec ses cauchemars et sa peine. C'est inhumain. Cette nuit, je l'ai consolé, réconforté et démontré que j'étais son ami malgré tout. Et, je lui ai promit que je dormirais avec lui et que je serais encore près de lui a son réveille et 'personne' ne me fera lever d'ici. »

L'infirmière, bouche bée par le ton brusque de son étudiant tourna les talons et partit en direction de son bureau. Sirius ferma les yeux et se cala dans les bras de Remus. _C'est vrai, comment peuvent-ils te faire cela. Toi qui es si merveilleux. _

_Ok tu es un loup-garou, sûrement dangereux pendant la nuit de la pleine lune, mais après la nuit, tu redeviens, toi. Je les déteste de t'avoir fait endurer cela depuis deux ans. Mais, maintenant que je sais, je ne t'abandonne pas. _Pensa Sirius. Une autre voix, masculine cette fois, le tira de ses pensées.

« Monsieur Black? »

Sirius pu reconnaître la voix du directeur sans même avoir à ce retourner. Il soupira brusquement et se retourna, prenant garde de bien rester dans les bras de Remus.

« Professeur Dumbeldore. Si vous venez me demander de quitter ce lit, je vous préviens tout de suite, que je ne le ferai pas. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon ami seul avec ce qu'il vit. »

Dumbeldore le regarda, amusé, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il sourit à son jeune étudiant et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne vous le demande pas. Je dois même avouer que je suis heureux de vous trouver ici. Remus en avait bien besoin, mais vous devez comprendre, que nous ne pouvions pas révéler son secret. Lui seul en avait le pouvoir. »

Sirius écouta le directeur. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais il était tout de même outré de voir qu'il l'isolait du monde.

« Mais pourquoi le cacher comme s'il s'agissait d'un criminel alors? »

Dumbeldore sourit légèrement et caressa, d'une main distraite, sa longue barbe.

« Tu devrais savoir, Sirius, que les loups-garous sont traqués et tués. Si une personne malveillante venait à le savoir, Remus ne serait plus en sécurité. Alors c'est pour cette raison que nous tentons de le 'cacher' aux autres. »

Sirius venait de comprendre, toute la gravité de la situation. Il n'avait pas pensé, sur le coup, que la vie de Remus pouvait être menacée.

« Si Remus te fait confiance, tant mieux, il aura quelqu'un avec qui partager ce lourd fardeau qu'il porte depuis si longtemps. Mais dois-je vraiment te dire qu'il ne faut pas que d'autres le sachent? »

Le directeur se leva et sourit aux deux jeunes élèves. Il désigna Remus du menton en ajoutant :

« Prends soin de lui. Il pourra sortir demain, tout comme toi. Madame Pomfresh m'a laissé cela pour vous. »

Il lui montra trois fioles.

« La bleue contient une potion que tu dois prendre maintenant, elle ressoudera tes cotes, mais cela peut être douloureux, c'est pourquoi tu as aussi une potion anti-douleur dans les fioles jaunes. Tu lui en donneras une à son réveille. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le directeur reprit alors la parole :

« Je t'autorise à rester avec lui. Mais tes amis seront interdits de venir. Nous leur dirons que tu dois te reposer. »

Sirius sentit une grande tristesse grandir en lui. Il devrait aussi cacher ce secret à ses deux amis. Malgré tout, il accepta la proposition du directeur. Ce dernier quitta la chambre, laissant Sirius et Remus, seuls, derrière un rideau.

~~~Fin du Flash Back~~~

« Lorsque Remus s'est réveillé, il me tenait encore dans ses bras. Je crois qu'à partir de cette nuit-là, notre complicité à atteint un nouveau sommet. »

Harry resta muet. Une boule s'était former dans son estomac. Il se blottit dans les bras de Sirius et laissa couler ses larmes. Son parrain le serra fort et murmura :

« C'est la première fois que nous avons dormi ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mais ce ne fut pas la dernière fois. »

« Comment mon père et… Comment mon père à su pour Remus? »

Siri ferma les yeux, se remémorant le réveille de Remus, ce même matin-là…

« Ton père était un vrai maraudeur… Il savait braver les interdits… »

A suivre… 

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Jenali : **Ma tite sœur de cœur. Je sais que tu attendais la suite de cette FF avec impatience. Mais tu as vu, j'ai été plus rapide cette fois... Avoue que je suis adorable... ^_________^ Bon évidement que ces deux chapitres ont put paraître triste mais je trouve que ce que vit Remus est triste. Mais le reste de l'histoire devrait l'être un peu moi. Donc plus joyeux... Mais Il y aura bien sur des moments plus triste mais, je n'en dit pas plus... Merci pour les compliment ma belle (Héhé je peux le dire en toute sincérité puisque j'ai vu tes photos LOL) et moi aussi je suis bien contente d'écrire avec toi. Je t'adore...

**Cécile : **Je te remercie de ton message. Je pourrais dire que je suis désolé que tu ais pleuré... Mais ça serait mentir. Moi, quand je pleure en lisant une FF c'est parce qu'elle est venue me chercher et que c'étais bien écrit, alors je prends ces larmes comme un compliment. Merci beaucoup... Et j'espère que tu au aimé ce chapitre, qui est un peu triste mais moins que l'autre... Pauvre Remus :(...

**SweetDeath : **Voici la suite. J'espère que tu auras aimé. Je te remercie de ton message, ça fait très plaisir. Merci pour ton email... Mais je n'envoie pas de FF en avant première... Du moins pas encore..

**Madeleine : **Une autre fidèle lectrice... Tu sais que j'adore les longs emails que tu me laisse. Ca me fait tellement plaisir. Bientôt je vais mettre la suite de "La route se poursuit sans fin" J'attends juste que Anya me donne son accord. Alors voila, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre. Bon James et Peter ne le savent pas encore, mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre... Qui devrait être en ligne rapidement. Merci...

**Jedi Cathy : **Ma tite Cathy a moi ^__^ Je suis tellement contente que tu lises cette FF. C'est mon Bébé. Tu sais combien j'adore ce couple... (je crois que je me répète LOL) Pour la fin... J'ai bien aimé terminer le chapitre de cette façon... Bon pour cette fois, le suspense est moins intense j'en conviens mais bon... à suivre tout de même. Merci de ta review... Il est adorable mon siri non?? S'occuper de son Loupiot comme cela... Ils me font craquer... LOL Merci ma belle et je t'adore...

**Légolia : **Une autre des mes fidèles... Bon Dieu que je vous aimes... Voici la réponse de Sirius et honnêtement... NOOOON ça ne me tentait pas de la mettre dans l'autre chapitre... Je me devais de vous faire languire... Quoi qu'il était évident que Siri n'allait pas l'abandonner... Je suis bien contente que mes FFs te plaisent. Merci de tous tes petits mots...

**Vilya : **Mon loupiot à MOIIIIIIII, Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes... Alors, comment as-tu trouvé Sirius... N'est-il pas merveilleux avec toi ;) ^__^. Je t'ai fait pleurer... COOOOOL LOL comme je dis plus haut, je le prends comme un compliment. Mais si tu savais le nombre de fois ou Remus et Sirius (Du RPG) me serre le coeur... Tu te rappelles la transformation de Rem. Quand Siri le regardait et avait des larmes qui coulaient... J'avais le coeur tout serrer... J'adore jouer avec toi, j'adore te parler... Bref je t'adore... Tout comme mon filleul. (clin d'oeil à Jedi Cathy). Alors voila, bientôt la réaction de James et du Rat... Merci encore de ta review... *bisous et calins*

**Enyo 85 :** Contente de voir que nous avons une nouvelles admiratrices de nos FF. Merci pour ton beau compliment. Pour le Sirius / Harry, j'en ai eu envie... Mais je me suis dit que Sirius venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'il avait aimé désespérément malgré toutes leurs épreuves alors ça serait déplacé de le caser avec Harry. Mais... Je promet qq1 de bien pour Siri mais je ne dis pas quoi... c'es a voir... J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre... bisoussssssss


	8. Réaction de James

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling 

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) 

**Genre : **Slash Sirius/Remus 

**Note : **Suite du chapitre six : Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Merci 

**Note 2 :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
** SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy 

**Note 3 :** Un gros merci à Alice qui me trouve tous les noms dans cette FF. 

**Au-delà de mes pensées **

**Chapitre 7 :** **Réaction de James.**

« Comment mon père et… Comment mon père a su pour Remus? » 

Siri ferma les yeux, se remémorant le réveil de Remus, ce même matin-là… 

« Ton père était un vrai maraudeur… Il savait braver les interdits… » 

Sirius sourit au souvenir. 

« Disons que le secret n'est pas resté secret très longtemps. » 

**~~~Flash back~~~ **

Sirius prit les potions après le départ du Directeur et s'endormit. Une main lui caressant les cheveux le réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut le magnifique sourire de Remus. 

« Merci Sirius » Fit la voix douce du jeune garçon. 

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda pourquoi il le remerciait. 

« Personne n'a fait ce que tu as fait. Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien fait de spécial mais pour moi, tu m'as donné le monde. Ton amitié et la confiance que tu gardes en moi, est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait m'arriver. » 

Sirius baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement. Il ne se trouvait pas 'Extraordinaire'. Pour lui, Remus était son ami et rien de cela ne pourrait changer. 

« Allons, ce n'est pas un exploit. Tu es important pour moi et ce n'est pas cette nouvelle qui brisera nos liens. » 

Remus serra Siri dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Étreinte qui fut retournée. Tous deux passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler. Sirius n'avait plus mal du tout, et Remus se remettait lentement. Ses blessures étaient moins à vif et il avait meilleure forme. 

Lorsque le soir tomba, madame Pomfresh vint leur donner à chacun, une potion de sommeil pour les aider à bien se remettre. Ils devaient la prendre sinon, ils ne pourraient pas sortir le lendemain. Après son départ, ils prirent la potion et sombrèrent dans un lourd sommeil. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

« Sirius, Sirius Black, réveille-toi » 

James brassait son ami pour le tirer de son sommeil. Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore sous l'effet de la potion. Il faisait encore nuit et il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. 

« James… Que fais-tu ici, laisse-moi dormir, c'est encore la nuit bon Dieu. » 

Mais, James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit son ami par le bras et le força à se lever et le suivre un peu plus loin dans l'infirmerie. Il instaura un périmètre de silence autour d'eux. 

« Tu vas me dire, toi, ce que tu fais là et que ce passe t-il? » 

Sirius mit deux bonnes minutes à se réveiller et comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire. Mais il fit celui qui ne comprenait pas. 

« Je suis ici parce que j'ai eu un accident au Quidditch, tu te rappelles? » 

James soupira et lui jeta un regard impatient. 

« Black, ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Que fait Remus à l'infirmerie et toi, que fais-tu dans son lit? » 

Sirius se laissa tomber sur un lit vide. Il savait très bien que James ne laisserait pas tomber et qu'il ferait tout pour savoir. S'il aspirait à l'idée de retourner dormir, il devrait parler. 

« La nuit dernière, un gémissement et des sanglots m'ont réveillé. Je me suis approché et j'ai vu Remus. Il était… » 

La voix de Sirius changea. Elle était maintenant triste et plus faible qu'un murmure. 

« Il avait plusieurs blessures et semblait souffrir affreusement. Je me suis approché et il a pleuré longtemps dans mes bras. Il m'a raconté la plus horrible des histoires. Tellement horrible que j'avais envie de pleurer. Mais je l'ai consolé et il m'a demandé de dormir avec lui. Après ce qu'il m'avait confié, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Dumbeldore est venu me voir. Et Rem va mieux. Nous allons sortir demain. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devais pas venir. » 

James écouta son ami, sans vraiment comprendre la gravité de la situation. 

« J'étais inquiet. On nous a interdit de te voir sous prétexte que tu devais dormir alors qu'hier tu ne te portais pas si mal. J'ai décidé de venir voir par moi-même que tu allais bien. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que Remus fait ici. » 

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément, ouvrit les yeux et parla d'une voix douce. 

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien dire. J'ai promis, tu comprends et Remus ne me le pardonnerait jamais. C'est trop important pour que je t'en parle, je n'en ai pas le droit… » 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave que cela. Il ne s'est quand même pas fait battre par sa famille? Sirius, dis-moi que ce n'est pas cela… » 

James ne savait plus que penser. Il s'inquiétait de savoir son ami blessé dans de si mystérieuses conditions. Sirius soupira et fixa James dans les yeux. 

« Rassure-toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec sa famille. Et cesse de me poser des questions James, je ne peux rien te dire. » 

James s'approcha de Sirius. 

« Écoute, c'est mon ami aussi. Je suis inquiet et tu le sais très bien. Alors parle-moi je t'en pris… Dis-moi ce qu'il a. » 

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une petite voix l'interrompit. 

« Loup-garou… » 

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et James se retourna brusquement. Tous deux trop absorbés dans leur discussion, n'avaient vu le jeune homme s'approcher et pénétrer le périmètre de silence. James ne savait que dire. Il était figé et regardait Remus comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Sirius alla se placer face à lui. 

« Ca va Rem? Nous croyions que tu dormais. » 

Remus le regarda et détourna les yeux vers James. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et murmura faiblement. 

« Je suis un loup-garou. Je passe les nuits de pleine lune, enfermé dans la cabane hurlante et je m'auto mutile. » 

James ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps du jeune maraudeur, remarquant les plaies et les cicatrices. Il ferma les yeux, comme si, la vu de ce corps lui était insupportable. Sirius s'avança vers eux et les regarda. Lorsque James ouvrit les yeux, Sirius put voir sa tristesse. Remus se retourna et partit en direction de son lit. 

« Remus… » 

La voix était douce et tremblante. Le loup-garou cessa de marcher et se retourna lentement. James se précipita dans ses bras et le serra. Il murmura doucement. 

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit… dire que tu endures cela depuis si longtemps et seul… Mais crois-moi, tu ne seras plus seul. Nous sommes là pour toi. » 

Remus ému, laissa couler de nouveau ses larmes. Il avait des amis, des vrais. Des gens qui savaient et qui l'aimaient malgré tout. Il serra James dans ses bras quelques instants puis se recula en essuyant ses yeux. 

« Merci… Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Vous êtes tellement merveilleux les gars. » 

Sirius s'était approché d'eux et pris James par le cou, souriant à Remus. 

« Nous sommes les maraudeurs. Des frères…On t'abandonne pas Rem… » 

Les trois garçons parlèrent un moment, Remus raconta de nouveau son histoire à James. Après avoir parlé plus de deux heures, James regagna sa chambre et les deux autres, le lit de Remus. Lorsqu'ils furent couchés Remus se tourna et regarda Sirius. 

« Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux. Je veux dire, vraiment heureux. Je me sens vraiment accepté, tel que je suis. » 

Sirius lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. 

« Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Et sache que maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, tu as des amis sur qui compter. » 

Remus serra son ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Après quelques minutes, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil léger. 

**~~~Fin du flash back~~~ **

« Si ton père n'était pas venu sous sa cape cette nuit-là, peut-être n'aurait-il rien su. Puis, quelques jours après, Remus en a parlé à Peter. Il accepta aussi facilement que James et moi la nouvelle et promis aussi à Rem de toujours être là pour lui… » 

Sirius serra les poings. Il lassa échapper un soupire. 

« Être là pour lui, mon oeil. Après ce qu'il a fait… Mais bon, il croupit maintenant à Azkaban et c'est bien fait pour lui… Mais cela ne me soulage pas de ma peine… Surtout maintenant que… » 

Harry se retourna et regarda son parrain avec affection. Il le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. La journée avait été longue et il proposa à Sirius de lui faire couler un bon bain chaud et de préparer un petit repas léger. Sirius accepta de bonne grâce. Il se déshabilla le temps qu'Harry prépare le bain. Il enfila un peignoir et le rejoignit. 

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais Harry. » 

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Siri, c'est juste normal. Allez, détends-toi le temps que je prépare à manger. » 

Sirius hocha la tête et Harry sorti pour préparer quelques sandwichs, une salade et des petits légumes avec trempette. Trente minutes plus tard, Sirius le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent parlant de tout et de rien et après avoir tout rangé, il décidèrent d'aller dormir. 

« Harry, je voudrais te demander quelque chose » 

« Oui Sirius? » 

« Je voudrais que tu dormes avec moi encore cette nuit. Je ne me sens pas prêt à dormir seul… Je veux dire, je peux le faire mais c'est tellement dure. » 

Harry posa une main sur son bras et sourit. 

« Bien sur que je veux dormir avec toi… Viens dormir, cela nous fera le plus grand bien, et si demain tu as encore envie de parler, je serai heureux de t'écouter… » 

Ils montèrent et Sirius enfila un boxeur et rejoignit Harry dans le lit. Harry se blottit dans les bras de son parrain et l'embrassa sur les joues. 

« Je t'aime Sirius. Tu es vraiment important pour moi. » 

« Je t'aime aussi Harry et toi aussi tu es quelqu'un d'important. » 

Il prit son filleul dans ses bras et tous deux sombrèrent dans un sommeil paisible… Le premier depuis la mort de Remus. 

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jenali : **Voila ma belle, je sais que tu es en voyage et j'espère que tu te fais bien du fun. Tu as déjà lu ce chapitre et j'espère que tu as aimé. Prends soin de toi ma belle amie et donne moi de tes nouvelles... je t'adore.

**Hanna : **Bonjour, tu as lu le premier chapitre, j'espère que tu as lu les autres aussi. J'espère aussi que tu aimes tjrs cette FF. Alors voila merci de ton petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Loumiolla : **Bonjour, J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Je sais, la suite c'est fait attendre... Mea Culpa... Je vais tenter de faire mieux la prochaine fois. merci pour ton petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Jedi Cathy : **Ma Cattttth J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses trouver siri cute ;) héhé :P ouiiiii siri et remy sont trop choupi... *aime trop son loupiot. Tu sais à quel point Sirius tient a son petit loup. Alors, il va toujours être là pour lui. Et maintenant, James aussi :) que je les adore ses trois là. 

**Légolia : **Voila, James réagi aussi bien que Sirius. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre. Moi j'adore mon petit couple ;) ils sont trop mimi... Merci de ton petit mot ;) ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Vilya : **Ton chien fou est merveilleux. Il tient beaucoup à son loupiot. Une très grande amitié qui va se transformer en grand amour. Ils vont être fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre... Pour ce qui est de mettre le cœur en miettes, la séparation de siri et rem, même temporaire, m'a rendu triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste LOL.. Bon alors j'espère que notre James t'a fait plaisir dans ce chapitre... Merci de ton petit mot. *calin et bisous a Vi, Rem et Ryiel de Siri, siri#2 et Lu*

**Enyo85 : **Je te remercie tout d'abord de ton mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Siri / Harry, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Sirius et Harry son presque parent alors... Et de plus, cette FF est réservé à Sirius et Remus. Mais t'inquiète, il va avoir une suite, consacré à Sirius et... Mystère. Pour Harry, il est avec Ginny mais comme la FF ne se base que sur Siri et Rem, on entendra pas vraiment parler de Harry et Ginny. Alors voila, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le sortir mais je vais essayer de faire vite la prochaine fois ;) merci encore.

**Eowyn 78 : **Je te remercie detoutes tes reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Pour le slash sur Peter, je vais attendre car j'ai pas mal de FF en cours d'écriture. J'en ai 6 que j'update aussi régulièrement que possible et deux autres en écriture que j'ai pas encore publié. Mais... je vais voir pour plus tard. Et comme tu dis, c'est vrai que la douceur de cette FF fait contraste avec les FF plutôt full sexe que je fais habituellement ;)

**Madeleine : **Bonjour, Merci pour tes belles reviews. Ca fait tellement plaisir de voir tes emails ;) Alors voila, j'espère que tu as aimé la réaction de James. Il aime bien Remus alors il va tout faire pour l'aider. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Je vais tenter de mettre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Merci encore.


	9. Souvenir douloureux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling 

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) 

**Genre : **Slash Sirius/Remus 

**Note : **Suite du chapitre six : Réponse aux reviews à la fin. Merci 

**Note 2 :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
** SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy 

**Note 3:** Je veux remercier grandement, tendrement, amoureusement... bon OK la j'en met. lol... Mais sérieusement, Je veux vraiment remercier ma tite Cath qui corrige une partie de mes Fanfics. Elle est gentille de prendre de son temps et je l'adore. Ca une de mes meilleure Cyber-amies et je vous invite a aller lire ses fanfics qui son SUPERBE. Son nick est : **jedicathy**

**Note 4 : **Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous envoyer ce chapitre. Je suis impardonnable. Je vais tenter d'envoyer le prochain, qui sera plus joyeux, rapidement. Et je tiens à remercier **Enyo85**,** anne-sophie FRAICHOT**,** didie.m**,** Nolwe the Lady Dragon**, **seleme59 **pour leur reviews. 

**Au-delà de mes pensées **

**Chapitre 8 : Souve nir douloureux. **

Sirius se réveilla tard ce matin-là. Il avait eu une nuit calme. La première depuis le décès de Remus. Il vit que Harry était déjà levé. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il descendit à la cuisine où régnait une bonne odeur de café et de crêpes. 

« Bon matin Harry » Dit Sirius en souriant doucement. 

« Bonjour Siri, alors, tu sembles avoir bien dormi. » Répondit-il en souriant. 

« Mieux que les dernières nuits, ça c'est certain. » Murmura t-il. 

Harry vint pour répondre mais un coup de sonnette l'interrompit. Il dit à Siri de s'asseoir et de manger pendant qu'il s'en occupait. Il se dirigea vers la porte et fut surpris de voir son ancien professeur de potion. 

« Professeur Snape? Je suis surpris de vous voir. » 

Le professeur Snape eut une moue de dégoût face à Potter. Il renifla et répondit de sa voix hautaine. 

« Bonjour Potter. Je viens voir comment se porte Black » 

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il se douta bien qu'il venait sur la demande du directeur. Il s'écarta et le laissa entrer. 

« Il est à la cuisine, il vient tout juste de se lever. Pour une fois qu'il dort bien depuis… » 

« Épargnez-moi vos explications, je n'en aie que faire Potter » Dit-il brusquement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. 

Il vit Sirius le regard dans le vide, tasse à la main. Il se racla la gorge et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. 

« Alors Black, comment tu vas ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton quasi cordial. 

Sirius leva la tête et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il sourit à l'homme. Le ton qu'il avait employé aurait pu le surprendre s'il avait été dans son état normal. Mais là, il ne s'en soucia pas. 

« Je vais aussi bien que possible Snape » Répondit-il doucement. « Mais tu n'as pas idée de comment c'est pénible… Tous ses souvenirs qui me reviennent… » Murmura t-il 

Harry était dans la porte. Il avait le cœur serré pour son parrain. Il vit Snape lever les yeux et le foudroyer du regard. 

« Je vais vous laisser seuls » Dit-il « Les crêpes sont prêtes. » Il sortit de la cuisine et alla dans le salon. Il se demandait s'il devait utiliser sa cape pour entendre ce que Snape allait dire à Sirius, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il monta la chercher et redescendit et alla s'installer dans un coin de la cuisine dans bruit. 

Snape regarda Sirius et soupira. 

« Tu dois prendre sur toi Black. Cesser de te laisser abattre. Il ne reviendra pas. » Dit-il sur un ton impatient. 

Sirius le regarda 

« Je sais que tu as raison… Mais as-tu déjà vécu cela? » Dit-il doucement « J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur. C'est lui qui m'a donné le goût de vivre, de me battre. Et maintenant, il m'a abandonn » 

Il posa sa tête sur ses bras. Harry avait envie d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Mais Snape reprit la parole 

« Black » Dit-il durement « Cesse de dire des sornettes. Il ne t'a pas abandonné, il a été tué. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. » 

Sirius leva la tête et le regarda 

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles sur ce ton là ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'aimer toi… » Répliqua t-il sur le même ton. 

Harry, dans son coin, se retenait d'applaudir la réaction de son parrain. Non mais c'est vrai, de quoi il se mêlait… Snape haussa un sourcil et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. 

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre, jour après jour, avec la personne qu'on aime devant la face, mais de voir cette personne avec quelqu'un d'autre et de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. » 

Sirius le regarda un moment avant de sourire 

« Toi, amoureux… Alors là c'est la meilleure. Allons donc, tu ne sais même pas comment épeler le mot aimer. » Dit-il du tac-au-tac. 

Snape le regarda et se leva. Harry pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine de son ancien enseignant. Severus regarda son ennemi. 

« Alors va en enfer Black. » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, et la maison. 

Sirius soupira. Se pouvait-il que Sévérus soit vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du rire de lui. Après tout il savait ce que voulait dire aimer sans être capable de le dire… 

**~~~Flash Back~~~ **

Sirius avait encore rêvé de lui. Non pas des rêves innocents où ils faisaient les 400 coups aux Serpentards. Non, plutôt un rêve empli de douceur, de volupté, de tendresse. Il soupira. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre. Il regarda l'heure : 4h58. Il avait encore le temps de dormir mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son ami. Celui-ci était couché en boule sous la couverture. Comme s'il tentait de se protéger de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Sirius sourit, il le trouvait tellement beau ainsi. 

Il se tourna sur le coté pour le regarder autant qu'il voulait. Depuis cette nuit où il avait tout découvert, il avait lentement cessé de le voir comme celui qu'il était. Il ne le regardait plus avec ses yeux mais avec son cœur. Il eut un sourire attendri. Plus de deux ans avaient passé depuis qu'il avait découvert le terrible secret de Remus. Deux années où James, Peter et lui-même avait décidé de faire une surprise à Remy. Deux années qu'ils travaillaient pour devenir des animagus. Ils étaient sur le point d'y arriver. 

Sirius imagina la tête de Rem en les voyant se transformer pour le supporter lors des nuits de pleine lune. Il sourit tendrement, Remus ne serait plus seul. Il ne savait dire ni quand, ni comment son amitié avait fait place à de l'amour mais il ne doutait plus maintenant. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui. 

Il se retourna sur le dos en soupirant. 

_*Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens. Je risquerais de tout gâcher entre nous. Je me dois d'être un ami parfait, quelqu'un qui sait l'écouter et le prendre dans ses bras quand il en a besoin. Mais pas un petit ami et encore moins un amant.*_

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Il sortit quelques minutes après et trouva Remus réveillé. Il lui sourit et alla s'asseoir près de lui_._

« Tu te lèves tôt ce matin Siri » 

« J'ai fait un rêve et j'étais plus capable de dormir. Et toi, pas trop fatigué par la dernière pleine lune? » 

Remus secoua doucement la tête. « Non ça va. Merci d'être venu me tenir compagnie à l'infirmerie hier. » 

Sirius sourit tendrement « Ce n'est rien, j'aime bien être avec toi alors. » 

Rem sourit à son tour et se leva. « Je vais aller prendre une douche pour me réveiller. » Dit-il en s'étirant. Il ne portait qu'un slip et Sirius dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver. 

Lorsque Remus disparut dans la salle de bain, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. 

_*mais pourquoi est-il si beau, si parfait et si inaccessible.*_ Se demanda t-il en se relevant et s'habillant. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Les jours passaient, longs et monotones. Sirius ne voyait plus aucune fille, lui qui avait pourtant la réputation de toujours avoir une fille sous la main. Il mangeait machinalement, rêvassait en classe, il avait même échoué à son examen de défense contre les forces du mal. Une des matières dans laquelle il excellait. James le regardait aller et décida un soir de lui parler. Il avait réussi à l'arracher de son fauteuil de la salle commune et l'avait entraîné dans le parc loin des oreilles indiscrètes. 

« Alors, vas-tu me dire une fois pour toute ce qui se passe avec toi? » Demanda t-il visiblement inquiet. « Tu ne manges presque pas, tu ne dors presque pas, tu ne vois plus tes dix milles maîtresses, et en plus tu échoues en DCFM » 

Sirius, pour toute réponse soupira profondément et s'assit par terre. Il regardait le lac. Bientôt sa surface serait gelée et la neige recouvrirait le parc. D'ici quelques mois ils seraient en mesure de faire leur surprise à Remus. À cette pensée, Sirius eut un magnifique sourire. Ce qui n'échappa pas à James. 

« Sirius, pourquoi ce sourire? » Demanda t-il curieux 

« Parce que dans quelques mois, nous pourrons être assez fort pour tenir sous notre forme animale toute la nuit et nous pourrons tenir compagnie à Moony. » Répondit-il doucement. 

James le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Puis, il se mit à sourire. 

« Oui, dans quelques mois. Que dirais-tu du mois de décembre? Ca lui fera un beau cadeau de Noël. » Dit James en regardant la réaction de son ami. 

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers James l'air tout heureux. « Oh! Oui Jamie, il sera super content. Vivement Noël alors. » Fit-il avec une lueur de bonheur au fond des yeux. 

James s'étendit sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole. 

« Sirius, Est-ce qu'on est ami? Je veux dire assez ami pour tout se dire?? » 

Sirius le regarda étonné de la question. 

« Mais évidemment, quelle question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela? » 

James se releva sur ses coudes et le regarda. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souffres en silence dans ton coin et tu ne me dis pas ce qui te fait tellement mal? » 

Sirius le regarda et se retourna vers le lac. 

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis triste? Je ne souffre pas, j'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de solitude et ma famille est encore sur mon dos, tu les connais. » Dit-il. 

James se contenta d'un vague « hmm » septique. Sirius se retourna vivement vers lui. 

« Que veux-tu que je te dise James? Que les filles ne me tentent plus, que je n'ai plus envie d'en ramener, que nuit après nuit je rêve toujours à la même personne et que chaque fois je supplie Merlin de faire en sorte que je ne me réveille pas tellement le rêve que je fais est merveilleux. Et que chaque fois que je me réveille, je sais que je devrai passer une autre journée en sa compagnie, en cachant ce que je ressens, en faisant semblant d'être son ami alors que tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de lui crier combien je l'aime et de l'embrasser. C'est cela que tu veux savoir alors voilà, tu le sais. » Répondit-il brusquement en se levant et marchant vers l'école. 

James soupira. Il n'avait pas cru que son ami pouvait souffrir autant. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était amoureux, pour de bon. Il se recoucha se disant que de courir après ne ferait que le rendre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Sirius entra dans la salle commune en claquant la porte. Il passa devant Remus et Peter qui jouaient aux échecs, sans leur adresser un mot et monta à son dortoir. Remus et Peter se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Tous deux savait que lorsque Sirius était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas le déranger. Ils retournèrent à leur partie. 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Jamais il ne pleurait devant les gens mais là, c'était trop pour lui. Il souffrait d'être si proche de Remus mais en même temps, si loin. Il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et pleura de longues minutes… 

**~~~ Fin du Flash Back~~~ **

Lorsque Harry vit que Sirius pleurait, il retira sa cape et se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement maudissant Severus d'être venu pour prendre plaisir à lui faire du mal. Il resta un long moment silencieux et ce fut son parrain qui rompit le silence. 

« Ton père était quelqu'un de très perspicace. Il a été le premier à comprendre que j'aimais Remus. Le premier à m'épauler et à me réconforter. Jamais il n'a porté de jugement sur le fait que j'aimais un homme, un loup-garou. Il a toujours su être présent pour moi. » Dit-il au travers de ses larmes. 

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et le serra plus fort. « Tu étais son ami, presque son frère et il t'aimait beaucoup selon ce que vous m'avez toujours dit. » 

Sirius leva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. « Oui et je l'aimais beaucoup aussi. Il me manque, tout comme Remus me manque en ce moment. Je pensais qu'Azkaban était la pire des souffrances mais maintenant je sais que la prison ce n'est rien… » Il étouffa un sanglot. « …Rien à coté de la perte de Remus… » 

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et il tenta de réconforter tant bien que mal Sirius qui venait de fondre en larmes, le corps secoué de gros sanglots. Sirius s'accrochait désespérément à Harry. 

« Je suis l » Murmurait-il. « Je vais rester tant que tu auras besoin de moi… Je t'aime Siri » 

Sirius répondit faiblement et continua de pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de son filleul. 


	10. Une surprise ratée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling 

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) 

**Genre : **Slash Sirius/Remus 

**Note :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
**SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy 

**Note 2:** Je veux remercier grandement, tendrement, amoureusement... bon OK la j'en met. lol... Mais sérieusement, Je veux vraiment remercier ma tite Cath qui corrige une partie de mes Fanfics. Elle est gentille de prendre de son temps et je l'adore. Ca une de mes meilleure Cyber-amies et je vous invite a aller lire ses fanfics qui son SUPERBE. Son nick est : **jedicathy**

**Note 3 : **Je tiens à remercier **jedicathy**, **Hanna**, **Vilya1** (ma tendre amour. Merci pour ton soutien pendant que j'écris Je t'adore…) **seleme59**, **Enyo85**, **LOU4**, **Jenali** pour leur reviews. 

**Au-delà de mes pensées **

**Chapitre 9 : Une surprise ratée. **

Après avoir pleuré un moment, Sirius releva la tête et regarda Harry. « Merci d'être là Harry. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. C'est tellement dur. Et Snape m'a rappelé des souvenirs pénibles. » 

Harry se recula un peu puis sourit. « Ce n'est rien, je tiens à toi et je ne vais pas t'abandonner dans un moment comme celui-là. » 

Il aurait voulu savoir quels souvenirs Sirius s'était rappelé. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Paddy prit la parole. 

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse être amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais je sais trop bien ce que signifie être souvent avec la personne que tu aimes sans pouvoir le lui dire. Avec Remus, ce fut comme cela aussi au début. Mais par contre, quand la personne que tu aimes, t'avoue t'aimer, c'est vraiment merveilleux. » 

Sirius sourit et ferma les yeux. 

**~~~Flash Back~~~ **

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis la mini dispute entre Sirius et James. Noël approchait et la Pleine Lune était ce soir. Sirius, James et Peter avaient bien hâte de faire la surprise à Remus. Lorsqu'il eut quitté le dortoir, les autres attendirent que l'heure soit plus avancée et ils partirent vers le saule cogneur. Peter prit sa forme animale et alla presser la racine pour immobiliser l'arbre le temps que ses amis s'y engouffrent. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, Peter reprit sa forme humaine et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante. Arrivés sur place, ils se figèrent. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Remus était dans un coin, nu et tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules et sanglotait. Sirius se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient aussi ébahis que lui. 

Après quelques secondes, il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit devant. Il ne dit rien mais le serra dans ses bras. Remus, qui avait, sans même regarder, reconnu l'odeur de Sirius s'accrocha à lui. Sirius le berça tout doucement puis, sans qu'il prévoit le coup, Remus le repoussa fortement. Il tomba sur les fesses et se frappa la tête sur le sol. James et Peter avancèrent dans la pièce et Remus se leva. 

« Vous êtes fous et inconscients ma parole. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déjà dur pour moi sans avoir à blesser l'un d'entre vous ou pire, d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Partez… Parteeeeeeeeeeeez. » Cria t-il alors que lentement la transformation commençait. 

Sirius qui était étalé sur le sol, ouvrit de grands yeux et recula en se poussant avec ses pieds. Il était paniqué, il fixait Remus sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Lentement, la peau blanche et douce se couvrit de poils bruns, ses cros se mirent à pousser et son visage changeait lentement de forme. Il grandissait et grossissait, il doublait de volume. Mais le plus effrayant demeurait les cris gutturaux qu'il émettait. Sirius s'était mis à trembler oubliant tout autour de lui. Il ne vit pas ses amis se transformer. Tout ce qu'il vit fut, un loup-garou énervé regarder dans sa direction. Moony poussa un terrible hurlement qui glaça le sang de Sirius. Puis, tout se passa rapidement. Le loup se jeta sur lui et Siri ferma les yeux serrés se préparant au choc. 

Lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement et un craquement, Sirius se demanda quelle partie de son corps venait d'être touchée. Il était tellement engourdi qu'il ne sentait rien. Un autre hurlement le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit un grand cerf devant lui, servir de barrière devant le Loup-garou qui poussait des hurlements de mécontentement. Il se demanda si James avait été blessé lorsqu'il vit que le craquement était en fait une des planches du plancher qui s'était fendue. Lorsqu'un petit rat monta sur lui et lui mordit l'oreille, Sirius reprit ses esprits et avec difficulté prit sa forme animale. 

Ils réussirent, après de longues minutes et de légères blessures à calmer le loup-garou qui avait fait beaucoup de dégâts matériels à ce qui l'entourait. Sirius se dit que la surprise avait totalement raté à cause de lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler avec Remus pour le mettre au courant. Il n'aurait pas paniqué en les voyant arriver et tout ceci aurait été évité. Maintenant, Prong avait dû mordre Moony sur le bras et un peu de sang coulait encore. Paddy se sentait tellement coupable.

Lorsque Moony fut calme et couché dans un coin, il s'en approcha presque timidement. Il se coucha au sol, laissant son museau tout près de celui de Moony. Le regard perçant du loup fit gémir le gros chien que se sentait, à ce moment, tout petit. Puis, le prenant par surprise, un bout de langue rosé s'abattu sur son museau. Paddy leva un peu la tête et Moony lui donna encore quelques coups de langue.

Paddy fut surpris. Il se tourna vers Prong qui était couché un peu plus loin avec Wormtail sur la tête. Puis, il se rapprocha du loup tout doucement comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier lui saute dessus. Il se coucha tout près de son flan et posa sa tête sur ses propres pattes. À ce moment, Moony posa sa tête sur celle du chien et le lécha dans le cou et sur le bout de la truffe. Sirius se sentait bien en ce moment, dans ce corps d'animal, près de celui qu'il aimait.

La nuit se passa sans autres incidents jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que Moony reprenne sa forme humaine. Sirius fut le premier à redevenir lui-même et se précipita sur Remus. Ce dernier, trop faible pour réagir, se laissa aller dans les bras de Sirius en pointant le placard. James reprit sa forme et ouvrit la porte. Il vit des vêtements propres et une trousse de premiers soins. Il posa les vêtements sur le lit et la trousse près de Remus.

Remus tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. « Laisse-moi t'aider Remy » murmura Sirius en l'ouvrant. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Moony pointa le désinfectant ainsi que les tapons de gaze et le filet. Sirius nettoya les plaies de Remus et y posa des bandages avec la gaze et les filets. Il rangea le tout.

« Vous devez partir » Murmura faiblement Remus. « Madame Pomfresh sera bientôt là et elle ne doit pas vous voir… » Dit-il en commençant à grelotter malgré la sueur de sa fièvre. Sirius attrapa les vêtements et entrepris d'aider Remus à se vêtir. Mais, Remus lui arracha les vêtements des mains et se remit péniblement sur pied.

« Vous allez devoir m'expliquer des choses tous les trois » Fit-il durement en se rhabillant difficilement. « Mais pas maintenant. Madame Pomfresh sera là bientôt alors partez. » Dit-il sur le même ton et il leur tourna le dos pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses larmes.

Sirius s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Remus se dégagea brusquement et se retourna en le poussant violemment. « Va t-en Sirius, va t-en, je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas te parler, VA T-EN… » Cria t-il en larme. Il se tourna vers James et Peter. « Et vous aussi partez. » Murmura t-il en se laissant tomber, assis, sur le lit et éclatant en sanglots. 

Sirius voulut s'approcher mais James l'attrapa par le bras. « Viens Sirius, laissons-le seul comme il demande. » Dit-il calmement. « On te revoit tout à l'heure Remus. » Puis, tirant un Sirius sous le choc, James et Peter sortirent de la pièce.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius était assis sur un divan dans la salle commune et se faisait du mauvais sang. Pourquoi Remus les avait-il chassé? Pourquoi lui avait-il crié dessus comme cela? Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Jamais Remus ne l'aimerait et pourtant, il avait été tellement doux avec Paddy. Il sentit ses yeux picoter derrière ses paupières closes. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sentit le divan bouger sous le poids de la personne qui venait d'y prendre place.

« Je suis certain qu'il t'aime Sirius. Je suis certain que c'est pour cela qu'il a réagi ainsi. » Dit doucement une voix chaude et profonde.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et deux larmes solitaires coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux en reniflant

« C'est trop dur James. Je ne pourrai jamais continuer à vivre comme cela. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que souffrir par amour veut dire. »

Il se laissa aller dans les bras de James et pleura pour la deuxième fois son amour, non partagé. James le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. Après de longues minutes, Paddy réussit à se calmer. Il regarda James tristement.

« Je vais tenter d'aller le voir. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. »

James hocha la tête et le relâcha. Sirius se dirigea d'un pas lent et traînant vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du dernier lit, celui qui était caché par des rideaux. Il s'y glissa et regarda son ami qui dormait. Il resta un long moment comme cela.

Remus se sentit observé et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard d'or croisa le regard bleu et humide de Sirius. Il lui fit un faible sourire et il se poussa dans le lit, non sans grimacer, pour laisser de la place à son ami. Sirius hésita de peur de se faire encore repousser violemment mais Remus tapota le lit.

Il s'y assit et évita de regarder son ami. Il murmura d'une toute petite voix. « Je suis désolé Remus, mon idée était stupide, j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu d'arriver comme cela sans te prévenir. »

Remus soupira. « Oui Sirius, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez ainsi. Je n'aime pas avoir l'air d'un faible et vous m'avez vu, nu, pleurant et tremblant de peur. Je vous en voulais tellement. » Fit-il calmement.

« Je m'excuse, j'espère qu'un jour tu voudras bien me pardonner. Mais il y a deux ans, quand nous avons su, nous avons décidé de devenir animagus pour te tenir compagnie, pour que tu te sentes moins seul. Pour t'aider à passer au travers. Mais je ne pensais pas que tout cela allait arriver. Tu t'es fait mordre par ma faute. » Dit-il en sentant de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les ravala.

« Tu sais, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faites pour moi. Et je crois que les prochains mois, ça ira mieux. »

Sirius se tourna vers lui surpris. « Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne les autres mois aussi? » Demanda t-il

« Évidemment, vous n'avez pas fait tout cela pour rien. Et puis, la surprise première est passé. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose. Je veux que vous partiez avant la fin de la nuit. Si vous vous faites prendre vous risquez l'expulsion et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

Sirius le regarda un long moment bouche bée avant de sourire et de se jeter dans ses bras. Les deux amis se serrèrent très fort dans leurs bras, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis, peu à peu, ils se séparèrent. Sirius le regarda dans les yeux et Remus en faisait de même.

« Je voudrais tellement faire plus pour toi loupiot » Murmura Sirius, sous le charme de Remus.

« Tu sais que grâce à toi, j'ai une vie merveilleuse. Avant que je ne te rencontre, mais vie se résumait à souffrance. Maintenant, elle rime avec bonheur » Répondit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Sirius sourit timidement et sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Mais il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme une sorte de courant électrique qui les forçaient à se regarder. Lentement, Sirius passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches. Remus entrouvrit les siennes. Ils se regardaient en silence, le souffle court. Lentement, très lentement, leurs visages se rapprochaient comme s'ils étaient devenus des aimants. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et Sirius ferma les yeux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et…

BOUM!!!!

**~~~Fin du Flash Back~~~ **

Sirius était mort de rire et Harry ne résista pas et il éclata de rire lui aussi. Puis reprenant son calme Sirius reprit d'une voix encore rieuse.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je crois que mon cœur a cessé de battre pendant au moins 4 ou 5 secondes. Nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre rapidement. Nous étions mal à l'aise mais nous avons tout de même éclaté de rire. Nous avons rit longtemps et une fois calmés, on se sentaient mieux. On s'est regardé et c'est là que…

A suivre…


	11. Le bonhomme de neige

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Harry Potter" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling 

**Auteurs : **Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) 

**Genre : **Slash Sirius/Remus 

**Note :** voici des points de repère : **JAMES :** Prong, Jamie  
**SIRIUS : **Padfoot, Siri  
**REMUS :**Moony, Remy, Rem  
**PETER : **Wormtail, Pete  
** SEVERUS : ** Sev', Sevy 

**Note 2:** Je veux remercier grandement, tendrement, amoureusement... bon OK la j'en met. lol... Mais sérieusement, Je veux vraiment remercier ma tite Cath qui corrige une partie de mes Fanfics. Elle est gentille de prendre de son temps et je l'adore. C une de mes meilleure Cyber-amies et je vous invite a aller lire ses fanfics qui son SUPERBE. Son nick est : **jedicathy**

**Note 3 : **Je tiens à remercier **seleme59**, **sirie-stefie**, **Jenali**, **titou moony**, **alana chantelune**, **Madeleine**, **Lotucia** et **Toukie** (Ma soeur, tu sais que je t'aime. Je suis contente que tu lises ma FF et que tu l'aimes. Je t'adore.) pour leur reviews. Merci aussi a **Vilya1** et à **jedicathy** de me supporter dans mon écriture. 

**Note 4 :** Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, de belles vacances de Pâques. 

**Au-delà de mes pensées **

**Chapitre 10 : Le bonhomme de neige. **

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je crois que mon cœur a cessé de battre pendant au moins 4 ou 5 secondes. Nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre rapidement. Nous étions mal à l'aise mais nous avons tout de même éclaté de rire. Nous avons rit longtemps et une fois calmés, on se sentaient mieux. On s'est regardé et c'est là que James et Peter sont arrivés. D'un coté, j'étais heureux de ne pas l'avoir embrassé parce que je ne savais pas si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais de l'autre, je me disais que je venais de perdre le meilleur moment pour tout lui dire. »

Harry sourit et se calma aussi peu à peu. « Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite Sirius, vous avez bien fini par vous avouer vos sentiments? »

« En effet, mais cela a pris un petit moment… »

**~~~Flash Back~~~ **

Tous les étudiants quittaient Poudlard pour les vacances de Noêl. Sirius avait refusé d'aller dans sa famille et avait décidé de passer ses vacances à l'école. La présence du professeur Dumbledore était sûrement mieux que celle de ses parents et de son, 'ô si parfait frère' . Remus et James avaient décidé de ne pas laisser leur ami seul. Peter lui aurait bien voulu rester mais ses parents avaient exigé son retour. Alors, il les salua une dernière fois avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il fut partit Sirius regarda les deux autres. « Alors, on fait quoi? Il fait beau et la journée ne fait que commencer… J'ai pas envie de rester enfermer ici. »

James se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Je ne sais pas. On pourrait peut-être aller faire une bataille de boule de neige, ou même faire un bonhomme de neige qui serait à nos ordres et qui lancerait des boules de neige à tous les Serpentards qui s'en approcherait. »

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds. « C'est vraiment une bonne idée cela… Allez, venez. » Il alla se vêtir chaudement avec mitaine, tuque et lorsqu'il fut prêt il descendit dans la salle commune. Les deux autres ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver. Ils partirent en courant et en riant. Une fois à l'extérieur Sirius s'empressa de lancer des boules de neige à ses amis qui ripostèrent.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à se jeter des boules de neige, à se faire tomber dans la neige. Ils riaient de bon cœur. « Alors, on le fait ce bonhomme de neige? » Demanda Remus les joues rougies par le froid et le plaisir.

Sirius se retourna et s'élança pour lancer une boule de neige à Rem mais lorsqu'il le vit, tout sourire, rouge de plaisir, son cœur s'emballa et il se sentit fondre. Il était plus beau que jamais comme cela. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, il descendit sa main en souriant. Il avait les yeux brillant de joie. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, sans prévenir. Remus se mit à rire et le serra aussi dans ses bras.

« Voyons Siri, tu es en manque d'affection? » Demanda t-il taquin alors que James les regardait du coin de l'œil. Siri se mit à rire et le relâcha. « Tu étais trop cute comme cela avec tes tite joues toutes rouges. » Dit-il sans y penser.

Remus se mit à rire et rougit de timidité. Il lança une boule de neige sur le manteau de Siri plus pour reprendre contenance que pour repartir la bagarre. James sourit et s'approcha.

« Alors, on fait chacun une boule et à la fin, on les assemble, ça vous va? » Demanda t-il en les regardant. Tous deux hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail. 

Il roulèrent des boules, les faisant grossir lentement pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque les trois boules furent prêtes. James en fit léviter deux avec sa baguette et les posa une sur l'autre.

« Il nous faudrait des branches pour les bras et des choses pour le visage. » Dit Siri en s'éloignant pour aller trouver des choses. Il revint quelques secondes après avec deux grandes branches que James et Remus allèrent planter dans la seconde boule. Il avait aussi trouvé des glands. Il en mit deux pour les yeux. Avec sa baguette il en transforma un en carotte pour le nez. Remus s'approcha et en prit deux. Une qu'il métamorphosa en chapeau et l'autre en foulard. Il les installa alors que James transformait un gland en longue réglisse pour servir de bouche.

Ils se reculèrent de quelques pas et contemplèrent leur travail. Ils riaient de voir que le bonhomme était parfait. Sirius murmura une formule et les deux branches se transformèrent en deux bras de neige avec une main au bout de chaque bras.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à l'enchanter pour jeter des boules de neige au Serpentard. J'aimerais bien voir Snape ou Malefoy en prendre une en plein visage. » Dit-il en riant.

James, le regard plein de malice jeta le sort et tous trois allèrent se cacher. Ils durent attendre longtemps avant qu'un Serpentard, un des seuls à rester à Poudlard passe près du bonhomme. Celui-ci fit une boule de neige et la jeta au garçon qui, surprit, regardait partout pour deviner la provenance de cette attaque. Il finit par hausser les épaules et partir.

Sirius, Remus et James étaient morts de rire. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se calmer, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Une fois dans le dortoir, ils se déshabillèrent. James alla prendre une douche les laissant seuls.

« OH! Oui… une bonne douche sera la bienvenue. » Dit Sirius qui se baladait en boxeur dans la chambre. « J'ai tellement envie de chaud. »

Remus le regarda en souriant. Il se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé le réchauffer mais garda le silence. Le brun alla le rejoindre et se coucha sur le ventre à coté de Remus. Remus lui sourit et se coucha sur le dos.

« On a passé un super après-midi. Faudra remettre cela » Dit-il en riant. « As-tu vu le gars, il se demandait d'où provenait la boule. » 

Sirius éclata de rire. « Oui… C'était trop drôle. J'ai hâte que les autres reviennent dans deux semaines. On va bien rire. » Sirius regarda Remus et reprit peu à peu son calme.

« Tu as dû me trouver étrange tout à l'heure? » Demanda t-il timidement.

« Mais non. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir besoin de câlin tu sais. » Sirius sourit. Mais là, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Remus le regarda en haussant un sourcil. « À part prendre une douche, je ne sais pas. » Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur Remus et de se mettre à le chatouiller. « De te torturer » Dit-il en riant. Remus se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens mais Sirius venait de s'installer sur lui et le maintenant sur le lit. Remus riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

Sirius continua la torture pendant quelques secondes encore alors que Remus le suppliait de cesser. Lorsqu'il cru que Remus en avait assez, il le relâcha et se laissa tomber à ses cotés en riant. Remus riait toujours mais finit par se calmer. Il se tourna sur le coté et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Siri comme il le faisait souvent.

« Ca fait vraiment du bien de rire comme cela. » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. « Je sens qu'on va passer de super vacances. » Il leva la tête pour regarder Sirius. Siri tourna un peu la tête et lui sourit. « Oh! Oui. Pas mal mieux que j'aurais eu chez moi. »

Il regardait Remus. Il était tout rouge à force d'avoir rit. Il avait les yeux aussi brillant que Sirius les avaient eut dehors. Il était vraiment magnifique. Sirius le regarda en souriant doucement. Son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort. Puis, une voix le surpris…

« Sirius? »

« Oui? » Répondit-il sans quitter Remus des yeux.

« Je me demandais. Je… En fais c'est… Ben… Ok, est-ce que c'est moi qui suis fou ou est-ce que, en ce moment, tu as envie de m'embrasser? » Demanda la voix de Remus.

Sirius resta sans voix. Il fixait Remus ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié en lui répondant par l'affirmative mais il ne voulait pas rater sa chance en disant non. Avant même, qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, presque timidement. Il les y laissa que quelques secondes avant de se reculer.

Remus avait le cœur battant. Il avait enfin osé embrasser Sirius. Il voyait que Sirius ne disait rien et la peur commença à monter en lui. Et s'il avait mal interpréter le regard et les intentions de Sirius?

Sirius se demandait si Remus pouvait entendre les battements sourds de son cœur. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps avant que cela se produise. Mais, avant de s'emballer trop vite, il regarda Remus.

« Remus je… » Il cherchait ses mots pour ne pas brusquer le jeune loup-garou. « Je… Je crois que je suis… que je… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je t'aime Remus. » Murmura t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Remus sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il émit un petit rire incertain, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait puis, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius. Paddy le serra fort contre lui. Il avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il vivait était réel et non un de ses rêves qu'il faisait si souvent.

« Remus, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un de mes rêves. Dis-moi que tu le penses vraiment parce que je ne supporte plus de rester loin de toi. »

Remus se mit à rire de plaisir. « Non, Sirius, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien dans tes bras et tout aussi amoureux que tu peux l'être. »

Sirius se mit à rire et entendit une porte grincer. Il se tourna à temps pour voir James sortir de la chambre à pas de loup et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il sourit et se tourna vers Remus. « James est vraiment gentil » Dit-il en le regardant tendrement.

Remus hocha la tête et caressa la joue de Sirius. Il se sentait un peu intimidé parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie. Personne à aimer ou pour l'aimer autre que sa famille. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Sirius posa sa main sur celle qui caressait sa joue et la porta à ses lèvres. « Je t'aime Moony » Chuchota t-il. Pour toute réponse, Moony retira sa main et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius dans un baisé chaste mais terriblement amoureux.

Ils passèrent un long moment, enlacé, à parler de tout et de rien, à parler d'eux et de leur vie. Puis Sirius se recula. « Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre James. Le pauvre, il doit être seul dans la salle commune. »

Remus sourit et se leva. « Va prendre ta douche, depuis le temps que tu attends cela, je vais aller le rejoindre et tu nous rejoindras après. » Sirius hocha la tête et embrassa Remus une dernière fois. « J'en ai pour 10 ou 15 minutes. »

Moony lui sourit et sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre James. Sirius, quant-à lui prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et s'y glissa. Il resta un moment sous le jet, les yeux fermé à penser à Remus. Son cœur battait tellement fort. Il se mit alors à rire et se lava. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Une fois terminée, il alla rejoindre son ami et son nouveau petit-ami.

**~~~Fin du Flash Back~~~ **

Sirius regardait Harry avec les yeux en forme de cœur. « Je suis tombé amoureux de lui j'avais 14 ans. On a commencé à sortir ensemble j'avais presque 16 ans. Et jamais je n'ai cessé de l'aimer. Même les douze longues années que j'ai passées à Azkaban n'ont pas réussi à me le faire oublier. »

Harry avait le regard rêveur. L'histoire de son parrain et Remus était tellement une belle histoire d'amour. « Je suis heureux que tu ais pu vivre cette belle histoire et qu'après Azkaban vous ayez pu vous retrouver. Je suis certain que de là où il est, il te regarde et il est fier de toi. »

Sirius sourit à son filleul et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Des larmes, tant de joie que de peine se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il mettrait du temps à se sortir de sa peine, mais Harry avait raison. Il avait été chanceux de vivre cela avec celui qu'il avait toujours aimé.


End file.
